Academically Insane
by kawaii-kirei
Summary: [NEW CHAPTER UP] To participate in a tournament, the team must get an academic diploma as their application form. They have to go to school. But what if they get in a class that has "making every teachers life hell" as their hobby? MaxOC RayOC EnriqueOC J
1. prolouge

**KK: **Okay, so this is getting really old, but I need to write something or else this building insanity will eat up what little brain I have. ;; The rules for the OC's are on the bottom, so please read the rules carefully! ! Oh, and consider this story AU if you want.

This is about the BladeBreakers going to school, and they get stuck with the most known -- and most feared -- class. Oh no, they weren't bullies. They were feared because of their ability to make their teachers run from the school as if the devil himself was chasing them. The BladeBreakers would have the most fun of their lives.

* * *

**Summary: **In order to participate in the upcoming tournament, the BladeBreakers must get a diploma from a university as their application form. In other words, they have to go to school. And in Fukairi High, too. That proves just how unlucky they are, when they get stuck with a class that wants every teacher to perish. "STUDENT'S RULES!!!" [OC fic]

* * *

**Academically Insane  
- prolouge -**

Tyson groaned and plopped down the sofa of the room, "This is boring!"

Ray sighed, "Come on, Tyson, there must be a reason why we're called here."

You see, the day started out as normal. Everyone woke up early and Tyson was still busy snoring away. They tried drums, water, wooden swords, feathers but nothing could wake the boy up. Eventually, Tyson woke when Ray called for breakfast. After two hours of training, they received a call from Mr. Dickinson, who instructed them to visit the BBA, which is why they're in this room boring their minds out for the last thirty minutes.

But finally, the door opened and a jolly old man came in. One would mistake him for Santa Claus, if only the guy would lose the gray suit and grow a long beard. Mr. Dickinson smiled widely at the boys, "Ah, the BladeBreakers! Sorry for the delay, we weren't finished with the media."

"Media?" Max's eyebrow twitched up,

"And about that, I'm sure that you've heard of the upcoming tournament being held in Europe." Seeing everyone in the room nod, Mr. Dickinson continued, "You see, the tournament was made by the Majestic's families, and we all know how high their positions are. If you can win the European Tournament, then you can advance to the Asian Tournament, and so on, and so forth. There is one catch, though..."

Everyone listened intently, save for Kai who already knew what was coming.

"The Majestic's parents decided that every kid had been so caught with beyblading that they leave their studies alone. And so, it is decided that in order to qualify to battle in the European Tournament, you must get a high score at the final exam of any school. Show the certificate from the principal which is given only to beybladers, then show it to the administrators of the upcoming tournament. I know how much you want to enter, boys, but it has already been decided."

Silence. And then...

"WHAT?!?! SCHOOL?!?! CERTIFICATES?!?!" Tyson kicked the couch with a pout, "Aw, man! This is bogus!"

"I've already arranged a university for you. The question is... would you like me to enroll you or not? The money is not a problem, since the BBA will handle it. As for Max --" Mr. Dickinson looked at the blonde boy with a small laugh, "-- your mother volunteered to pay. I'm sure that she has no problems with the academic application."

Max pouted, "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Mr. Dickinson continued, "You will be going to Hokkaido. It's a bit chilly there so I suggest you pack your thickest clothing. You're also going to have your own dorms. Max and Tyson in one, while Ray and Kai in the other. I thought that it would be a bad idea to pair Tyson with Kai."

As if on cue, Tyson and Kai glared at each other and both declared, "Damn right!"

"Well, what's your answer, guys?" Ignoring the two, Ray looked at his teammates.

"If it's the only way to enter..." Max sighed, "I can't believe I'm saying this, especially about school, but I'm in." _The world is against me, I swear._

"ARGH!!! You think I have a choice?!" Tyson grabbed at his hair and groaned, _At least no more Hillary for one whole year._

Kai sighed, "I'm going." _Great, I'm stuck with these four._

"Well, I'm in if everyone is." Ray sweat dropped, _I guess I should agree as well..._

Mr. Dickinson grinned widely, "That's the spirit, boys! Trust me, you boys won't regret this!"

Oh, how wrong he was.

* * *

**KK: **Well... that was short... ;; Anyway, here are the rules if you want to submit your OC's:

**1. Please send it to my e-mail that you'll find in my profile, not in a review! Only if it is really necessary.  
2. Please submit only one OC.  
3. No Mary-sue's, please!  
4. Female OC's only.  
**

Full Name: (first name and last name will do.)

Age (The BladeBreakers are 16 in the story):

Hair (color, appearance, length):  
Eyes (color):  
Clothes (at least give me two pairs... ;;):

General:

Personality (how she acts):

Past (yes, this is needed.):

Talents (sing, dance, play an instrument, etc..):  
Worst fear (what is she mostly afraid of?):  
Goals (what does she want to do/be in her future?):

BeyBlade (appearance, color):  
Bitbeast (appearance, color, name):**  
**Attacks:

General:

Any extraordinary traits (This is optional.):

Pairing (you can pick from any team, but in the BladeBreakers, Kai isn't allowed. Enrique, too.):

Average Grade (highest is A, lowest is F.):

* * *

Pass one like this:

**Full Name: **Riku Kurairi Fuchoin Azuki

**Age (The BladeBreakers are 16 in the story): **15

**Hair: **waist-length black hair tied up into a high ponytail. The strands in that ponytail are separated into nine braids and her bangs are shoulder-length.  
**Eyes: **a color of dark, bright purple  
**Clothes:  
1. **She wears white silk pants with a blue oriental shirt with white petals as design on the bottom left. Wears also blue slippers and a white wristband when she's battling. Also a dagger-like earring on her left ear.

**2. **She wears white silk pants and a plain blue sleeveless shirt with a black net-like jacket on top of it. Wears blue rubber shoes and the same earring.

**General: **about 5'4". Even though she likes to eat a lot, she's slim, and definitely **not** sexy. She has a bit of a tomboyish body and has a scar on the right side of her neck.

**Personality: **She's the cheerful type, bubbly and carefree. She may not be smart at school, but she's good at making strategies and making up pranks, which serves good for her classmates to torture the teachers more. She's a bit dense, but she's not stupid. She whines a lot and loves to annoy almost everyone, but if you insult any of her friends, then she'll torture you more than she tortures the teachers.

**Past: **She was born in a small tribe at the northern part of Hokkaido, the Kururu Tribe. That tribe is known for it's red eyes. However, a group of bandits attacked the tribe when she was 10, leaving her as the only survivor. The bandits took the red eyes from the corpses and sold them to the black market. She was forced to live alone in a small forest, going out to steal some money, which she used to buy food, and sometimes clothes. When she had enough stolen money, she took a part-time job at a small cafe while she studied in Fukairi High. At her first year, she was in a class with a great advisor. Being so close to the teacher, she told him her deepest secret [the red eyes]. She didn't know what happened, but after a few months of being _friends _with the teacher, the teacher told her secret to everyone in her class, and thus her hatred for everyone teaching started. Riku didn't go to school the rest of the year. But when she entered again the next year, the teacher already left the school.

**Talents: **can use any kind of leaves as a flute and is good at stitching. Is good at hacking computers, too.  
**Worst fear: **cockroaches, any kind of bugs,  
**Goals: **To become a doctor and to get the red eyes back.

**BeyBlade: **all light gray with a silver weight disk.  
**Bitbeast: **Kura, a silver phoenix with white feathers under it's wings. A gold beak and piercing cerulean eyes.**  
Attacks:**

**Shadow Mist - **Kura will flap her wings slowly, and the whole arena will slowly be filled with thick mist, so that no one is able to see. Kura has special eyes so she's the only one that can see to attack. Kura (the beyblade) attacks silently yet surely from all sides, not giving the opponent any chance to see her. **  
  
Black Ten - **Kura will shoot black light from her beak to hit the other opponent. It can only show the black light ten times, because it takes a lot of energy. It's very rare for her to do it more than ten, but she has done it before.

**Any extraordinary traits: **When she gets angry or if anybody mentions her tribe, her eyes always turns red.

**Pairing: **Enrique

**Average Grade: **B to F

* * *

**KK: **Well, that's about it... ;; You can add anything about your OC if you'd like. Oh, and would anyone be nice enough to give me some ideas for their uniforms? School uniforms and PE. I'm a bit empty right now... . Anywho, ja ne! !

**  
**


	2. chapter 1

**KK**: Ohayou, minna-san! ! Thanks for sending me all OC's, but I'm really sorry that I couldn't pick everyone. They were all good, but I had a limit. Anyway, you can find the OC's chosen in this fic! Please read and review! Enjoy!

* * *

**Summary**: In order to participate in the upcoming tournament, the BladeBreakers must get a diploma from a university as their application form. In other words, they have to go to school. And in Fukairi High, too. That proves just how unlucky they are, when they get stuck with a class that wants every teacher to perish. "STUDENT'S RULES!!!" OC fic  
  
This is about the BladeBreakers going to school, and they get stuck with the most known -- and most feared -- class. Oh no, they weren't bullies. They were feared because of their ability to make their teachers run from the school as if the devil himself was chasing them. The BladeBreakers would have the most fun of their lives.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own BeyBlade or any of it's characters. They belong to Aoki Takao and the OC's found in this story belongs to their respective owners. I only own the story and Riku.

* * *

**Academically Insane  
- chapter 1 -**  
  
Sweat trickled down his face, his breath coming out as short gasps. His knees felt weak, but he forced them to continue. Jumping over a box, almost hitting an old lady and almost getting run over by a truck, Tyson managed to get to the airplane just as the door started to close  
  
"HEY, WAIT!!! YOU'RE FORGETTING SOMEONE!!!"  
  
Ray, Max and Kai who already grew tired of waiting for him and already boarded the plane, threw him a sympathetic look which earned them three smacks on the head when Tyson sat with them.

* * *

"Hey, did you guys know?" Riku Azuki, a girl with bright, dark purple eyes, inquired. She had long, black hair that was messily tied up into a high ponytail. She didn't even bother to braid it due to the laziness of her body. She wore white, silk pants and a blue oriental shirt with white petals as design on the bottom left. She also had blue slippers and a small dagger-like earring on her left ear and her skin was pale white. "The BladeBreakers are gonna study here this year."  
  
"What year are they gonna enter?" Toni LaVelle, another girl with very short, dark brown hair in a sort of a boyish style, blinked at her curiously. She had rectangle glasses with a black frame at the top, and wore a red strap-sleeved shirt, with a picture of a cute white puppy with a red spiky collar and a black patch over one eye, saying 'Born to be Bad'. Navy 3/4 length trousers, navy Velcro sandals, and a white plastic fang necklace was around her neck.  
  
"I overheard the principal saying that they're the same year as us."  
  
"I'd pity them if they get stuck with our class." Kyoko Hinomei smirked. She had waist-length white 'flippy' bangs, which means that they go up and around her face and neck-length black hair that was tied into low pigtails. Her eyes were colored dark blue and she wore her pink star gloves, a red and white short sleeved baseball tee, really short jean shorts, and dark blue and white sneakers. Her skin was lightly tanned.  
  
"The principal must be out of her mind to put oversea students with us." Akari Yamado, a girl with raven wing black hair done in a bun with left-over hair gelled into a copper-red halo around it and stormy dark-gray eyes, rolled her eyes but gave a wide smirk. She wore baggy black cargo pants with black straps, and a black turtleneck tank-top. Silver hoop earrings hung from her ears, and her footwear included black sneakers. Her arms had slight sunburns on her arms, as well.  
  
"We won't really do anything to those boys, since we all respect teenagers, but I suppose that everything that we do to throw out the teachers would be enough to scar them for life, ne?" Ruth Coxon gave a small laugh. She has long wavy dark brown hair with a red tint tied back into a high pony-tail and hazel eyes. She wore black 3/4 length trousers with pouches on either sides, a white turtle-neck top with a Zen symbol on and a pair of white trainers, as well as stud earrings on her ears.  
  
"I also overheard that the Majestics are coming, too. Except for that French kid. What was his name again?" Charlize Valkov, a girl with long black hair and emerald green eyes, grinned. She wore baggy white pants with a black stripe at the bottom of each leg and a white belly top hoody with a black stripe across the middle. She also wore black and white fingerless gloves. She has her ears pieced twice at the bottom and once at the top on her left ear. Also has her tongue pierced. Her skin has a natural light tan.  
  
"Oliver. Forgot his last name, though." Toni replied,  
  
It was a usual boring summer day, and even though the sun should be shining, in Hokkaido, it was still freezing cold. For tourists, they would wear clothes on top of each other with long sleeves and pants, but for girls like them who were used to the coldness, they'd wear whatever they want and not care about the low temperature.  
  
There were only three more days left before classes start and they already bought all their supplies to be able to laze back again in the future, but they never thought that it'd be **this** boring.  
  
They had three dorms, but since they had nothing better to do, they all grouped up into one room. Riku and Kyoko were nothing more than lumps on the living room carpet, both staring lazily up at the ceiling. One might have assumed they were dead, save for the fact that they both blinked every now and then and that they had just spoke.  
  
Toni and Akari were playing PlayStation, trying to kill each others battleships, while Ruth was reading a book peacefully and Charlize was looking out the window, laughing mentally at each boy that passed by her with a few whistles.  
  
"I think Lee from the White Tigers would be coming, too." Ruth spoke up but her eyes stayed glued to the book,  
  
"Will the All Starz be coming, Kyoko?" Toni asked, pausing the game on her own much to Akari's annoyance,  
  
"I don't think so. They have their own universities in America." Kyoko shrugged, stretching her arms out with a small yawn.  
  
"I guess so..."  
  
"So, what will be our plan for this year?" Charlize grinned and sat back on the chair that was near the window,  
  
"I have the technology under control." Riku winked,  
  
"Then **that**'ll be the first thing we'll do."  
  
A few minutes passed.  
  
Riku yawned and tilted her head to the side to look at Kyoko, "Wanna plan even more plots to torture the teachers?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Neither moved a muscle. A moment passed.  
  
The girls just shrugged it off.

* * *

"B-b-b-but Principal Pakunoda, this is an outrage! We can't let the new students in that section! Much less the famous teams!"  
  
"Don't worry. I have everything under control."

* * *

The plane landed safely on the ground but it took them a while to get out of the ship. When they arrived inside the airport though, they were met with a few familiar faces. "THE MAJESTICS?!?!"  
  
Enrique, Johnny and Robert all turned at their team name and grinned at the sight of their former rivals. "Well, whaddya know, Tyson and the gang are here, too."  
  
"Where's Oliver?" Max blinked, noticing the lack of teammates,  
  
"Oliver is --" Robert started but Johnny finished it for him, "-- one damn lucky kid that he already got his diploma so he doesn't have to enroll to school now."  
  
"Let me tell you, Oliver didn't let us go easily without mocking our poor, fragile hearts!" Enrique sobbed dramatically, clutching his chest for effect,  
  
_Poor, fragile hearts? As **if**_. Kai snorted mentally,  
  
"Stop complainin'!" Tyson pouted, "It was your parents that started the rule, you know."  
  
"Don't remind me." Johnny muttered through gritted teeth, which resulted in Tyson grinning in triumph, as he managed to annoy another person that day.  
  
"Which school are you attending, Tyson?" Robert asked,  
  
"It was assigned by the BBA so I'm not sure. I think it was Fukairi High, or somethin' like that." Tyson shrugged, scratching his head as he tried to recall the name that Mr. Dickinson told them.  
  
"Hey! That's where we're going!" Enrique announced cheerfully,  
  
"Really?! Aw, man, that's cool!" Max grinned with equal cheerfulness,  
  
"It's a lot reassuring to know that we're not the only new students enrolling in that school." Ray laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head,  
  
In the background, Kai and Johnny were sulking heavily, _I think the Fates are against me..._


	3. chapter 2

**KK: **Sorry for the wait, minna-san! Here's chapter 2 of _Academically Insane_. Please tell me if I'm doing the OC's right... T.T If I'm doing something wrong, feel free to correct me. XD Anyway, review kudasai!

* * *

**Summary:** In order to participate in the upcoming tournament, the BladeBreakers must get a diploma from a university as their application form. In other words, they have to go to school. And in Fukairi High, too. That proves just how unlucky they are, when they get stuck with a class that wants every teacher to perish. "STUDENT'S RULES!!!" OC fic  
  
This is about the BladeBreakers going to school, and they get stuck with the most known -- and most feared -- class. Oh no, they weren't bullies. They were feared because of their ability to make their teachers run from the school as if the devil himself was chasing them. The BladeBreakers would have the most fun of their lives.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own BeyBlade or any of it's characters. They belong to Aoki Takao and the OC's found in this story belongs to their respective owners. I only own the story and Riku.

* * *

**Academically Insane  
- chapter 2 -**

"I assume that you are the BladeBreakers, am I right?" Pakunoda smiled when the four boys nodded their heads. Her shoulder-length auburn brown hung loosely around her face and her light blue eyes shone with mischief.

"And these are the Majestics with the exclusion of Mister Oliver." The Majestics nodded as well. Pakunoda crossed her arms with an amused smile, "I assume that all of you already met, then getting used to this school may be a bit easier than usual." She grinned mysteriously, which made every boy in the room twitch with annoyance.

"You can get your school uniform at the secretary's table, and we have prepared all your necessary books and supplies, so there won't be any need to go out and shop. Today is Friday, and we will begin our school year at Monday. Your schedules are with the secretary as well. Tomorrow at 1 in the afternoon, she'll give you a tour around the school. It's a very big area with three buildings so lost students are reported more often than not."

Pakunoda walked to the window, "And with strict rules from the European tournament management, we can't let you blade anywhere near school grounds, but since you all love beyblading so much, we'll let you keep your BeyBlade inside your room if you promise not to use it without permission."

Everyone's jaws dropped. "NO BEYBLADING?!?!"

"Yes, no beyblading." Pakunoda suppressed a chuckle, "Now, will you please get your school supplies and our secretary will show you to your dorms."

* * *

"You'd think that this is the first time they've been in a no beyblading zone." Akari muttered under her breath as she leaped for her bag and quickly turned a corner, just as the boys opened the door to the principal's office and walked out with sulking faces.

* * *

"Yep, that's what I heard." Akari nodded, a triumph grin on her face

"Alright, I'm gonna report this to the Department of Education!" Charlize grabbed at her own hair frantically, "They get the school to give them their supplies while **we **have to run around trying to buy stuff like **Calculus For Beginners**! We're not even beginners, for ass' sake!"

"I shall sympathize with you." Toni pretended to sob dramatically, and laughed out loud when Charlize simply stuck her tongue out at her.

"Hey, Kyo, got any information on the new teachers?" Ruth asked and tilted her head to the side to look at her friend curiously,

Kyoko grinned and read what was on the computer screen, "Here we have Akira Hatake-sensei, our new advisor. Age 20, specializing on computers, except Pakunoda finally had some sense and assigned him on all of our subjects to avoid anymore teachers going to a mental facility. Kinda young, isn't he? Too bad, though, there's no picture here."

Ruth smiled widely and read what was on her own computer, "And here's Granger-sensei, too. Probably Hatake-san's assistant. Age 59 --"

"59?!?!?!"

Ruth grinned, "Yes, 59."

"Oh, crap." Charlize sighed exasperatedly, "Here we finally have the chance to get a young teacher to torture for once, and then it's topped by a 59-year old geezer!"

"Come on, it may not be that bad." Kyoko grinned, "Torturing the poor guy might actually be fun."

Kyoko and Ruth were able to hack into the school's documents with the help of Riku, but it was nothing new to them, after doing it year after year.

"What's our section again?"

"Year 4, section 9."

"Hmm..."

"Say, where's Riku?" Akari blinked and looked around the room,

"There she is." Toni pointed to the bathroom, where a voice was heard singing at the top of her lungs,

_"Odore uze SHEKENA BEIBEE yoru ga ATSUI ZE!!! YOROREIHII!!!"1_

"Got any earplugs?"

"Here."

"Thanks."

* * *

It's finally Monday. The boys tried to memorize the whole three buildings in their heads, how to get to the cafeteria, to their rooms and to their dorms. They studied their schedules and was headed to the auditorium to be introduced by the principal. Sighing to themselves, they walked out of the curtain and sat on the chairs on the right side of the stage, ignoring the stares that wanted to burn holes on their bodies. When they opened their eyes, they practically inched their chairs backwards at all the students sitting in front of them.

On their left was probably the teachers with Pakunoda in the middle of the stage, with a microphone in her hand.

Pakunoda cleared her throat in front of the microphone and everyone immediately ceased the noise. "This year, we have a few new students and a few teachers, so I expect that everyone would welcome them warmly. Let's start with the students first, shall we?" She smiled, and motioned for the boys,

"I'm pretty sure that everyone already knows who they are so let's make this a quick introduction. From left to right, we have Kai Hiwatari, Ray Kon, Robert Jurgen, Tyson Granger, Max Tate, Enrique Giancarlo, and Johnny McGregor."

At the mention of their names, Tyson and Max waved cheerfully while Enrique gave a flying kiss to the crowd, which sent the female population of the school fainting with dramatic sighs. Ray gave a small wave, while Kai, Robert and Johnny simply sat dully.

There were a few screams of excitement of having famous members of famous teams in their school, except they were all quiet once the principal announced which section they were in, "They will be residing at 4-9."

All eyes turned at the students sitting in the third row, who were all resting tiredly against their chairs while the others glared at anyone they caught staring at them. The BladeBreakers, and the Majestics all wondered what the fuss was all about.

"Next, our new teachers." Pakunoda ignored the change of atmosphere and motioned for her left, "We have Akira Hatake-sensei."

At that announcement, the only sound heard in the auditorium beside Pakunoda's breathing against the microphone was a girl falling on the ground from her chair. All eyes turned to the third row yet again, where Riku plopped back into her chair quite angrily with crossed arms and legs, her eyes now colored red instead of the usual violet.

Toni, who was beside her, looked at her curiously and worriedly at the same time, "Did something happen? You feeling alright?"

"Just peachy." Riku muttered under her breath with gritted teeth, her eyes cast down to stare at her feet,

Akari, who was sitting at the other side of Riku, grinned with an amused look, "You certainly don't look peachy to me."

Akira, on the stage, tilted his head to the side with something that looked like regret in his cerulean eyes. His waist-length silver hair was tied into a low ponytail with his messy bangs reaching the top of his eyes. Even though it was against the school policy to wear such baggy clothes, he managed to convince Pakunoda with his ensemble. He wore dirty white baggy pants, a long-sleeved turtleneck maroon shirt and a loose light blue shirt over it. It was simple, but other teachers still disagreed with it.

He stood up and walked near the microphone which Pakunoda held out for him, "Boku wa Akira Hatake desu. Yoroshiku, minna-san." He gave out a wide grin with a small wave which made most of the girls swoon, except for those in 4-9.

Especially Riku, who snorted and scoffed rudely, which made her classmates look at her even more weirdly. Sure they knew that she hated teachers, but reacting at their behavior was so unlikely of her.

Akira ignored the crowd's reaction, and continued, "I'll be in charge of class 4-9 --" Once again, the students grew eerily quiet and Riku fell from her seat. Again. "-- and by Principal Pakunoda's instructions, I'll be their teacher with every subject." Riku, who was attempting to sit back on her seat, fell once more.

Riku gritted her teeth, "Alright. I'm staying on the floor."

Akira cast Riku a brief glance, before returning back to his seat. Pakunoda retrieved the microphone, "He's the youngest teacher we have, at the age of 20. He finished his studies quickly at the age of 18 with his intelligence, and I assigned him to 4-9 to hopefully be able to communicate with it's students with the small age gap." She looked down at the third row who stared back at her,

"Next, we have another teacher that will be Hatake-san's assistant."

When the next teacher stood up, everyone exchanged mortified looks. Kai, Ray, and Max hid their snickers behind their hands. Robert and Johnny were praying desperately to the heavens to be able to transfer to another school and Enrique was crying dramatically on his hands. Especially Tyson, who looked much more worse than mortified.

"G-g-g-g-grandpa?!"

* * *

1 This is Leorio's song from Hunter X Hunter. XD Sorry, I couldn't help it. ;;

* * *

**Boku wa desu. - **polite, male I'm .

**Yoroshiku - **Nice to meet you

**Minna-san - **everyone


	4. chapter 3

**KK**: This chapter's a bit rushed, so tell me if it didn't make any sense.... hehe, it's already 11:30 here, I'm gonna have one hell of a headache when I wake up tomorrow for school. -faints- Anywho, here's chapter 3! Again, tell me if I'm doing something wrong with your OC's. XD Review kudasai! And thanks for everyone that reviewed, too! Greatly appreciated!

* * *

**Summary:** In order to participate in the upcoming tournament, the BladeBreakers must get a diploma from a university as their application form. In other words, they have to go to school. And in Fukairi High, too. That proves just how unlucky they are, when they get stuck with a class that wants every teacher to perish. "STUDENT'S RULES!!!" OC fic

This is about the BladeBreakers going to school, and they get stuck with the most known -- and most feared -- class. Oh no, they weren't bullies. They were feared because of their ability to make their teachers run from the school as if the devil himself was chasing them. The BladeBreakers would have the most fun of their lives.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own BeyBlade or any of it's characters. They belong to Aoki Takao and the OC's found in this story belongs to their respective owners. I only own the story, the school, Pakunoda, Akira and Riku.

* * *

**NOTE TO THE OWNER'S OF THE OC'S: **I forgot to add this to the OC form. -laughs nervously- Would you care to give me the reason as to why they hate teachers so much? I mean, I can't make up the past of your OC, now can I? This is to avoid suing feeble girls like me. XD Joke! Anyway, just a brief explanation will do. Arigato! -glomps-

* * *

**Academically Insane  
- chapter 3 -**

Grandpa1 nodded in triumph, and practically snatched the microphone from Pakunoda's hands, leaving the other teachers trying to hold back a fuming principal. "How's everybodeh shakin'?" He gave a wide smirk and raised his wooden sword, "Mistah Granger is in da house!"2

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!" Tyson stomped his way up to him and shook him by the shoulders frantically, "THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE SOME KIND OF VACATION FROM ALL THOSE KENDO TRAINING!!! WHY?!?! WHY?!?!?!" He fell to the ground, sobbing dramatically, much like what Enrique was doing.

"Aw, come on, Tyson, mah man!" Grandpa grinned, patting his grandson innocently, "Didn't Mr. D tell yah about it?"

"MR. DICKINSON?!?!" By now, Tyson, Johnny, Robert and Enrique were plotting their revenge on the poor guy.

* * *

"A-CHOO!" Mr. Dickinson sniffed, "Oh, dear... somebody must be thinking about me." He gave a hearty laugh before resuming his way towards the BBA building.

* * *

"This sucks balls." Charlize huffed, crossing her arms,

"Tell me about it." Akari rolled her eyes,

Ruth sweat dropped and laughed nervously, "Who would have known that the teacher that we're plotting on is one of our classmate's grandfather?"

"But that doesn't mean that we'll spare the old geezer, right?" Kyoko grinned when her classmates that heard her quickly nodded,

"Of course! Teachers are teachers and our job is to make a teacher's life a living hell!" Riku nodded, crossing her arms with a smug grin,

"Couldn't have it better myself." Toni grinned with a thumbs up,

* * *

After ten minutes of campus chaos, Grandpa and Tyson finally settled and went back to their seat, as Pakunoda snatched her microphone back. Coughing, Pakunoda pointed to the last person on the teacher's side, "Here's our new Computer teacher, specializing in advanced technology. She lived her life around computers, and around kids as well, so years 1 to 4 won't have a hard time communicating with her."

When the next teacher stood up, it was Max that almost fainted. "MOTHER?!?!"

Once again, Kai and Ray hid their snickers, Robert and Johnny prayed to be transferred to another school, and Tyson and Enrique were hugging each other sobbing while complaining about the harsh reality of campus life.

"Hi, Max." Judy grinned at her son before turning to the audience, ignoring the dramatic cries behind her, "I'm Judy Tate, and I'll be in charge of Computer for High School Year 1-4. As Principal Pakunoda told me, I'm assigned to teach Computer to class 9, year 4 as well."

Once again, everyone turned to stare at the third row, until -- of course -- when Toni, Akari, Charlize and Kyoko stood up, stepped on their chairs and screamed, "TAKE A PICTURE, IT'LL LAST LONGER!" Ruth coughed nervously and sank back on her seat, and Riku simply minded her own business on the floor.

Pakunoda ignored the change of atmosphere once again and retrieved back the microphone from Judy with a small _thank you_. "I believe that we've introduced to you every new faces that you'll be seeing in the hallways. Once again, I expect that you all give them a warm welcome, and show them that --" _ Our school is not filled with psychotic students that wants to make a teacher's life a living hell, _Pakunoda mentally snorted, "-- our school is not only famous for it's academic standards, but for it's friendly population as well. Now, will everyone please go back to your dorms, as school is finished for the day."

* * *

"Did any of you understand what she said?" Riku blinked,

"Not a word."

Ruth sweat dropped, "To make things short, she said that she want us to show the new faces that we're all a bunch of friendly people. As if that's really possible, ne?"

Kyoko sighed exasperatedly and buried her face on her hands, "Miss Judy is here. Max is here. There's an old guy as my teacher, who is also related to my classmate. What did I ever do to deserve this?!" When everyone on the third row opened their mouths to speak, she quickly added, "Oh, wait, don't answer that."

"Before that, everything ready, Riku?" Charlize grinned and cast a mischievous look towards the girl,

"Check." Riku gave a thumbs up, "Our schedule?"

"Classes starts tomorrow. Our school time is at 9 AM, so **it **should be up by 7." Kyoko grinned, already forgetting her past conflict, "So that means we should be awake by 5 to prepare everything before the first student that's not part of our class comes to school."

"Man, another day of incomplete beauty sleep." Toni sighed, "Well, to be of help, I'll bring the glue. All 10 gallon of them. It should be delivered by tomorrow dawn."

"The rest of the class agreed that they'll help me keep anyone using the dorms to come out when they wake." Ruth gave a wide smile, "So we have all the time to ourselves."

Akari sighed, "Of course, we'll have to **borrow** the bulletin board from the supplies cabinet."

"You're in charge of that." Charlize ignored Akari's sputtering, "So all we have to do now is wait."

* * *

1 I don't know his name, so let's just call him this, shall we?

2 Credit goes to Zero-Coyote. XD Sorry, I couldn't help putting it in.


	5. chapter 4

**KK**: This is probably the longest chapter I've made for this story so far. -sweat drop- Well, I think so, anyway... I'm too lazy to check. o.O Anywho, thanks again to all those that reviewed! Oh, I also edited the last few chapters and took out poor Lee. TT.TT Gomen! I got kinda mixed up with the pairings so I added Lee, and... uh... yeah... o.O

EDIT: I'm so sorry! I forgot Toni, so here's an edited version! Lee isn't in here purposely, though... thanks to BloodyCrystal for pointing that out!

* * *

**Summary: **In order to participate in the upcoming tournament, the BladeBreakers must get a diploma from a university as their application form. In other words, they have to go to school. And in Fukairi High, too. That proves just how unlucky they are, when they get stuck with a class that wants every teacher to perish. "STUDENT'S RULES!!!" OC fic  
  
This is about the BladeBreakers going to school, and they get stuck with the most known -- and most feared -- class. Oh no, they weren't bullies. They were feared because of their ability to make their teachers run from the school as if the devil himself was chasing them. The BladeBreakers would have the most fun of their lives.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own BeyBlade or any of it's characters. They belong to Aoki Takao and the OC's found in this story belongs to their respective owners. I only own the story, the school, Pakunoda, Akira and Riku.

* * *

**Academically Insane  
-chapter 4-**

A scream echoed throughout the halls, followed by a chain of spat out incoherent curses. In one of the rooms found in the boys dormitory, there were 2 teenagers with one adult. It would be normal, if it weren't for one of the teenagers that was soaking wet from head to toe.

"Grandpa!" Tyson growled, "I'm up! No need to bring on the waterworks!"

"Aw, cheer up, Tyson! It's not my fault that Max here couldn't wake yah up so homie here called on me to the job for 'im! 'Sides, kid, you're runnin' late!"

"WHAT?!?!"

* * *

"Was the scream earlier Tyson's?" Ray nudged Max curiously by the elbow to get the attention of the other,

"Yes." Max gave out a nervous laugh, "And I can't imagine what unearthly thing Tyson will do to me since he found out that I'm the one that called on Mr. Granger."

"He can either plant poison on your food, throw a banana on your way when you're walking, spread rumors about you --" Johnny blinked an eye open and glared when everyone did nothing but stare at him, "What are you looking at?!"

"I believe that Tyson here would never do that." Robert coughed to ease the tension,

"Yeah, the kid's too soft-hearted to even try. Except when we're talking about Hiwatari here." Enrique grinned,

Kai glared sideways at him, "We're mortal enemies."

"Obvious much." Johnny rolled his eyes,

"Hey, here's class 4-9." Ray halted to a stop, and the rest did the same, "Well, let's go...?"

Kai sighed and walked forward, opened the door and walked in without a word. Robert and Johnny did the same, leaving Ray, Max and Enrique dumbfounded in the hallway. Unless -- of course -- until Tyson caught up to them and gave them each a smack in the head for leaving him behind.

"You guys are so cold-hearted!" Tyson pouted, sniffing loudly,

Ray rolled his eyes, "Sorry, Ty, but we thought that it'd be fine if you just catch up." He sweat dropped, "Anyway, let's go now?"

"Hey, remember what the other students said?" Max furrowed his eyebrows, "This section is supposed to be the worst in Fukairi history."

"Then we'll just go with the flow!" Enrique grinned,

"You bet!" Tyson pumped his fist in the air and barged in -- only to freeze at the sudden silence.

You mean, that the worst section in Fukairi history is sitting dully without making any noise except for their breathing? Tyson, Ray, Max and Enrique inched back out to look at the tag above the door. "Yep. It's 4-9, alright." Rubbing their temples, they entered -- and the students didn't even look at them. They just continued to draw doodles on their notebooks or stare at the blackboard.

Kai, Johnny and Robert sat at the row second to the last, while Tyson, and Max sat at the row second to the first with Enrique and Ray behind them. Just as they settled down, the bell rung and immediately, two figures burst in the room. Actually, one figure burst in but the other simply walked.

"HOW'S EVERYBODEH SHAKIN'?!" Grandpa grinned widely, clashed in his tropical button-up shirt and dirty white shorts. "I'm Misteh Granger, but call me Grandpa! That doesn't mean I'm old, though! I'm still a kid at heart!" He nodded,

Akira grinned, "Obviously, Granger-san."

"Here is my assistant for the class, so everybody greet Akira Hatake!"

Akira huffed and pouted, "Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" He muttered under his breath,

"Now, let's start with teh introductions! You know who we are, so it's time to tell us who you are!" Grandpa nodded once again, one of his feet planted on the surface of the teacher's desk.

Tyson groaned and buried his face in his hands, "How corny can you get, Grandpa?"

"EXCUSE ME?!?!"

Akira immediately spoke up, "Ahem, let's start. Tell us your name, your age and how long you've been in Fukairi High. Let's start with the first row, from right to left."

**(I'll just introduce the OC's and the Beyblade characters, ne?)**

Sighing, Akari stood up, clashed in the school uniform of navy blue skirt and a long-sleeved button-up light blue shirt. It wasn't the complete uniform but it was much more refreshing to wear it simply even with the cold climate of Hokkaido. "Akari Yamado, age 15, 2 years."

Toni took her turn quickly, she wore the same skirt and the same button-up shirt, except a sleeveless pale yellow vest rested on top of the shirt. "Toni LaVelle, 14 years old, 3 years."

Kyoko stood up once Toni sat down, wearing what Toni had on. "Kyoko Hinomei, nicknamed Kyo. 17 years old, 3 years." She grinned when Max gave her a small wave and waved back before she sat down.

Charlize took her turn, in the same ensemble Akari had. "Charlize Emilia Carmen Amanda Maria Valkov, call me Cole. Age 15, 2 years."

Max took the signal when Charlize returned to her seat. Dressed in navy blue pants and a white long-sleeved button-up shirt with another button-up long-sleeved navy blue coat over it. It was the complete set up for boys, but Max thought it was kind of dull, though. "Max Tate, age 16. New student. Ohayou!"

Tyson grinned when he stood up, "Tyson Granger, age 16, new student **and **BeyBlade Wo --"

"Yes, yes, Tyson mah man here is the BeyBlade World Champion!" Grandpa nodded and immediately ran up to his grandson and poked him on the forehead, "BUT HIS BRAIN'S OVERHEATED AND HE CAN'T CONCENTRATE ON THE MORE IMPORTANT STUFF IN LIFE!"

Tyson fumed, "YEAH?!?! LIKE WHAT?!"

"KENDO!!!"

Everyone fell.

"Ahem, next student please." Akira sighed, _This is going to be a handful. Mental note to self: Kill Pakunoda when the school is over._

Riku immediately stood up, "Riku Kurairi Fuchoin Azuki. Simply Riku would do! Age 15, 4 years." And then she sat back down.

Akira furrowed his eyebrows, _She doesn't hide her full name anymore._

Enrique stood up, and blew another flying kiss to the girls behind him -- and twitched when no one reacted. "Ahem. My name is Enrique Giancarlo, age 16, new student and always available!" He winked, which earned him a crumpled paper thrown at him. Glaring at Tyson, he stuck his tongue out at the boy.

Ray stifled his snicker, "Ray Kon, age 16, new student."

Robert coughed to clear his throat, "Robert Jurgen, age 17, new student." It was weird for him to say _new student_, but it was better to go with the flow, right?

Johnny stood up halfway with his arm on the table as balance, "Johnny McGregor, age 16, new student." And then he plopped back down with crossed arms and a red face.

Kai mentally rolled his eyes, but he stood up as well, "Kai Hiwatari, age 16, new student."

* * *

(Here's the sitting arrangement in Grandpa and Akira's point of view in front of the class, right to left:)

**1st row: **_student, _Toni_, student, student,_ Akari  
**2nd row:** Tyson, Max, Charlize, Kyoko,_ student_  
**3rd row**: Ray, Enrique, _student, student_, Riku  
**4th row:** Kai, Johnny, Robert, _student, _empty seat  
**5th row:** _student, student, student, student, student_

**(Students: **extra characters, a.k.a. other classmates. XD

* * *

"Hope everyone knows everybody!" Grandpa let out a laugh, "For our first lesson, we'll have homeroom, homeroom, homeroom!"

Akira grinned, "I don't have a problem with that, but I suppose Principal would." Then he noticed the empty seat, "Ore? Someone's absent?"

No one answered that.

Unusually, the class was quiet. They went back to staring at their tables or at the blackboard dully, except for Tyson and Max who were dancing around their tables.

Akira sighed and peered at Grandpa who was still oblivious to the class' reaction, _This is going to be a handful... How troublesome..._

No one noticed a camera flashing from the window, and how Ruth grinned as she tossed the film up and down as she walked away from the ledge of the elementary building's rooftop.

* * *

**After Class**

"Granger-sensei! Hatake-sensei!" A student, about 5th grade or so, ran up to them waving two photos.

Grandpa grinned, "Ah, my first day and I'm already famous! Well, yah can't beat the Granger charm! Mwahahahahaha!"

Akira sighed, a vein popping dangerously, before he turned to the student, "Something wrong?"

"You know the class 4-9?" The student looked at them quite sympathetically, "Well, here's their former advisor." The student raised one of the photos, "It was taken last year at the very start of the school year."

Akira and Grandpa's eyes bulged. In the photo, was a woman in her early twenties or so, a slender body and a kind smile. Akira coughed then immediately grabbed a tissue he used earlier in lunch to wipe his mouth and shoved it up his nose. "Ahem."

Grandpa grinned, "What a beautiful lady!"

The student sweat dropped, then raised another photo. Grandpa's eyes bulged once again, alright, except it was from fear. When Akira turned around, he had the same reaction. In the photo, was another woman, except her body was obese and she was surrounded by different kinds of chips as she sat in front of the television, oblivious of the camera that took her picture. "WHO THE HECK IS THAT?!"

"Anou..." The student hesitated, "This was also their former teacher, except this was taken a few months ago at the end of last school year. The reason she became like this is because of class 4-9. She practically ran away from the school a month before the school year ended, so class 4-9 had an early vacation because the school couldn't find any more teachers wanting to volunteer for that class."

Akira tsked, "What a waste of unparallel beauty!"

"You better be careful, Sensei. Class 4-9 is --"

"NOTHING THAT I CAN'T HANDLE!" Grandpa laughed heartily, which left Akira and the student inching away slowly.

* * *

**The Next Day, 4:42 AM**

A figure crouched down as she jumped down the bridge of the school connecting the high school building and the elementary building and landed swiftly on the ground. She took off her one-shoulder bag off her shoulders, took out some papers and raised them in the air. "Finished!" Her voice was a hushed whisper, though it sounded more of a pant of having ran all the way from the computer room to the bridge. Riku grinned and halted to a stop, pointing to the stack of papers excitedly, "Ruth did some great shots with great angles! The images were perfect for my ideas!"

"That was fast, Riku." Charlize grinned, "How's Ruth and the rest of the class?"

Riku took out her cell phone from her bag and raised it proudly in Charlize's direction, "Last I heard from them, coast is clear. No one's aiming to wake yet. How about the others?"

Just as she said that, a rolling sound was heard and they looked to their left to find Akari pushing the huge bulletin board, panting and gasping on her way with bent body as she pushed until she stopped in front of the two girls. Sighing deeply, she glared the bulletin board, "Do you know just how much hassle it got me to get this thing out of the supply cabinet?!"

"I can imagine." A voice spoke up, and their faces all brightened,

"Toni!"

"Don't forget me!"

"Yo, Kyo!"

The two girls waved before returning back to pushing the cart with ten bottles of what-looked-like glue towards their direction. Toni sighed, wiped away the sweat from her forehead and leaned against one of the bottles, "This must be one of our biggest schemes, ne? I mean, ten gallons?! This is simply too much!"

"It's appropriate for a young kid and an old geezer." Kyoko grinned,

"Really? And what about Judy Tate?" Akari grinned, peering at Kyoko with a mischievous glint in her eyes,

Kyoko face-faulted, "Please stop reminding me. I thought that Max was enough, but why did one of my teacher become my director in BeyBlading?" She let out a whine,

"You'll get used to it!" Charlize grinned,

"Cole, are we gonna paste all this in the bulletin board?" Riku sighed and looked at her papers, "I don't I made enough images, though..." She pouted,

"Then make some more!"

Riku's face brightened, "Ruth!"

Ruth let out a smile, and threw her another film case. "I knew that we'd be needing an extra so I took some extra shots."

Riku grinned widely, catching the film tightly inside her palm. "Well, make use of these for a while!" She gave the papers to Toni, "I'll be in the computer room if yah need me!" She ran away with a big and lecherous smile on her face, jumping up to the bridge, where she went back to the high school building.

"I think she's a bit hyper today, don't you think?" Charlize sighed, raising one hand to rest on her hip,

"Well, you can't blame her. I suppose that one of the teacher we'll be pranking on is one of the reason why she hates teachers so much...?" Akari grinned, plopping down on the ground,

"We better get moving!" Ruth pointed to her watch on her left wrist, "We have to be back in our dorms by 6! No one's waking up yet, but I advice you guys to keep low, ne?" She grinned and walked away once more to handle her classmates in the building,

"Well, let's start."

* * *

**Atashi wa (name) desu - **(female, polite) I'm (name). 


	6. chapter 5

**KK:** Here's a short one... hehe... It was supposed to be longer, but tomorrow, there'll be classes so I thought that I should post this up before school, so... yeah, here it is.

* * *

**Summary:** In order to participate in the upcoming tournament, the BladeBreakers must get a diploma from a university as their application form. In other words, they have to go to school. And in Fukairi High, too. That proves just how unlucky they are, when they get stuck with a class that wants every teacher to perish. "STUDENT'S RULES!!!" OC fic  
  
This is about the BladeBreakers going to school, and they get stuck with the most known -- and most feared -- class. Oh no, they weren't bullies. They were feared because of their ability to make their teachers run from the school as if the devil himself was chasing them. The BladeBreakers would have the most fun of their lives.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own BeyBlade or any of it's characters. They belong to Aoki Takao and the OC's found in this story belongs to their respective owners. I only own the story, the school, Pakunoda, Akira and Riku.

* * *

**Academically Insane  
-chapter 5-**

Pakunoda grinned and walked up the stairs, aware of the bickering behind her between Akira and Grandpa, who was currently carrying boxes and boxes while throwing suggestions on who's gonna take the bed, and who's going to take the couch. Of course, selfishness in this kind of arguments are always so frequent.

**"I'M** GONNA TAKE THE BED, OLD GEEZER! I VOLUNTEERED FOR THIS TEACHING STUFF FIRST!**"**

"RESPECT YOUR ELDERS, YOUNG MAN!"

"HAH! YOU ADMIT THAT YOU'RE OLD!"

"DON'T LET LOOKS FOOL YOU, MAH BOY! THAT TRAIT WILL GET YOU NOWHERE IN TEH FUTURA!"

"FUTURA'S NOT EVEN A WORD!"

"IN MY VOCABULARY, IT IS! TAKE THE COUCH! THAT COMFY THING IS WAY BETTAH!"

"IF IT'S **BETTAH**, THEN WHY DON'T YOU GO TAKE IT?!"

"YOU BETTAH THANK MISTEH GRANGER THAT I'M GIVIN' YAH THE MOST COMFORTABLE!"

"AS **IF**!"

At that, one of Grandpa's boxes fell down, and all the students in the hall hid in their classrooms quickly, for fear of getting asked to pick the box. All, except for one boy. Grandpa peered at him, then a wide smile appeared in his face, "Yo, homie! Why not lend a hand to Misteh Granger 'ere?!"

The boy pointed to himself with a blink, "Me?"

Grandpa twitched, "WHO DO YAH THINK I'M TALKING TEH?!"

Jumping, the boy quickly grabbed the box and -- Grandpa yelled at him, "NO!!!" The boy freezed.

A few minutes later, the boy was seen carrying all of Grandpa's boxes while Grandpa was happily carrying the one that fell. "See, kid? You're a nice fellow! Helping out Misteh Granger willingleh!"

The boy sobbed, "This isn't willingly !"

Akira sighed and sweat dropped, "I pity you, I really do."

Pakunoda coughed and cleared her throat loudly, earning the attention of the three behind her. She grinned, a mysterious glint in her cerulean blue eyes, "Here's your room, boys." She stepped aside and motioned for the door behind her, before walking away with a polite bow. "Classes will start in an hour, so I suggest for both of you to get ready."

Akira grinned, "Finally!"

Grandpa jumped, "I'MA GETTIN' THE BED FIRST!" But Akira stood between the door and him, and Grandpa wrestled with the poor boy for what seemed like eternity, until they both each sliding door -- and both of their jaws dropped to the ground.

One, two, three.

"I'M GONNA KILL THAT PRINCIPAL!!!"

In front of them, was not luxury and hotel rooms. Nope, it was a small room with another door leading to the rooftop. The room was empty, except for dust particles on the floor. And they were stupid enough to think that they'd be having a wonderful queen-sized mattress.

The boy just laughed softly behind both of them.

* * *

After an hour of running around and fixing their things, they settled for their packed futons and walked away to 4-9, when the student from before ran up to them, gasping as she rested her hands on her knees. "Sensei! You gotta see this!" Akira and Grandpa looked at each other, but that stare was short-lived when the student grabbed Grandpa's hand and led him to the school grounds. Akira blinked, shrugged and headed for the bridge.

When Grandpa and the student went out, there was a crowd around, whispering and some were even screaming as they ran away from the scene. Grandpa raised an eyebrow, "What's teh students oggling 'bout?!" He pushed himself through the crowd, and when he finally got the front, his face turned into a look of pure horror.

* * *

Riku clutched her stomach tightly, laughing against the ledge of the bridge. "Haha -- see his face -- haha! I can't -- hehe - believe it! This has gotta be our greatest prank yet!"

"Well, all thanks to our beloved technician who came up with such ideas for the pictures." Akari grinned, ruffling Riku's hair playfully, messing the already messy ponytail. Riku did her hair up, with the strands in the ponytail separated into nine braids, her usual hairdo in school days.

"I wouldn't even think that they were fake if we're not the one that planned it!" Kyoko grinned, leaning against the ledge to get a better view of Grandpa running around, tearing his hair out.

"If this doesn't chase them out of school, then our next prank will take place!" Charlize smirked,

"You already have a plan, Cole?" Toni blinked,

"I even have a blueprint!"

Toni sweat dropped, inching away slowly at the laughing Charlize beside her, "Okay, forget I asked."

"Well, Kyo," Ruth smiled nervously and pointed the book she was holding, where a piece of paper was stuck on the plastic covering, "You better get ready. After Calculus, we have Computer next."

"...As of now, I'm officially dead."

A voice interrupted their rendezvous, "You did this, didn't you?"

They all spun around, and was face to face with Akira, who was leaning against the other side of the bridge, crossing his arms. Riku glared at him, "And what's it to you?"

"I'm in one of those pictures, you know."

"Exactly."

"I didn't know I had so many fans."

"Keep dreaming."

"My, my, is this how you treat your teachers?"

"Every fucking last one of them."

"You shouldn't use language like that, you know."

"You shouldn't smoke in school grounds either." Riku snapped back, glaring even further when Akira stepped on the cigarette he was smoking earlier, "You should know more than me that it's bad for your lungs, **sensei**."

"Okay, you caught me. But that's not why I'm here."

"Then shoot so both of us can get out of here."

"Why are you so into torturing your teachers, anyway?"

"Why are you asking that?" Riku felt slightly hurt at the question, but it wasn't obvious as her eyes turned red already minutes ago, "This is your fault, too, **sensei**." She resisted the urge to jump down the bridge, standing firmly on the ground. All in all, she didn't really know what she was saying. That was usual when her eyes turns red. Because all she knows is the things that she sees in red.

Charlize rubbed her temples, "Yare, yare, you really did it this time, Hatake."

"I'm innocent." Akira shrugged, before walking away with a small wave and a soft gaze on Riku, who was still gritting her teeth with her eyes cast downwards.

"Riku-chan, he's gone." Toni placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder and Riku immediately saw everything in normal vision quickly,

Plopping down on the floor with an exasperated sigh, Riku placed her chin on her palm, which was resting above her knee, "Finally." She raised her arms and stretched tightly, before letting her arms fall beside her, bent at the joint of her palm and her wrist.

"So, little Riku has a secret past with sensei here."

They all turned to their right, and saw a girl, a smug smirk on her face.

Riku sighed, standing up. She placed both of her hands behind her head and glanced the girl with a bored expression, "Yeah, and what's it to you, Lily?"

"Nothing really." Lily Meyers shrugged, leaning against the ledge, both of her elbows on the railings. She had spiky short black hair, but her bangs are hanging straight down and her light gray eyes had a mysterious glint in them. She wore the navy blue skirt and the long-sleeved button-up light blue shirt of the school, except two of the top buttons were open. Her skin was dark. "It's just that I can use it to my advantage... or I can tell it to the rest of the class."

Riku gritted her teeth, but Kyoko simply blinked, and pointed at Lily with a finger, "You're drunk again, aren't you?"

Toni sighed, and scratched her head with a smug grin, "How long did you party out this time?"

"Did'ya get lucky this time, Meyers?" Charlize smirked,

Lily smirked back, unfazed by their comments, "Yeah, had two on my bed last night."

Ruth mentally rolled her eyes, "I can tell, your hair is even more in disarray and your clothes aren't open, so you must have had a great satisfaction last night."

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Really obvious." Akari smirked and snorted mentally, and walked around Lily, pointing to her bottom, "I suppose that explains why you're still wearing your **boyfriend's** underwear."

The rest laughed as Lily stomped off with a scowl.

"Thanks, guys." Riku grinned,

"Anytime!" Toni chirped up, patting the girl on the back -- too hard, in fact, she sent Riku over the ledge, which resulted in the girl falling down, until she hit the ground face-first, twitching. Toni blinked, "Oops."

"Did you eat sugar again?" Kyoko blinked, whistling as she watched Riku fall down,

"You really ruined the emotional moment." Ruth let out a small laugh,

"Not my fault." Toni huffed and pouted,

"Isn't that old geezer gonna stop running around now?" Charlize sighed, raising an eyebrow at Grandpa down there,

"I don't think so." Akari replied, amusement in her voice,

"Man, he can run."

* * *

Pakunoda looked out the window of her face, watching as the students sent the still running Grandpa disgusted looks. She placed her hands behind her, and sighed, "So, they finally started."

Outside, on the billboard, was numerous posters and images. Ones that consisted of BDSM, S/M, censored explicit scenes including two of the poor teachers.

Sighing, Pakunoda plopped back into her chair, _But you gotta admit, Hatake-san looked awfully cute in one of those pictures._


	7. chapter 6

**KK:** Someone kill me, please. -faints- I know you'd all want to choke me, stab me, electrify me, throw me into a pit of snakes, feed me to a pack of wolves and other stuff that might kill me, so I ask for mercy! -sweat drops- This chapter took me a week to finish. School was so hectic, but now, it's the sem break, so I **might** be updating faster now... I'm not promising, though... -sobs- Because November 1's my father's birthday, November 2 is the day we go the cemetery, November 4 is my cousin's birthday, and November 7 is his party... I also gotta buy the things I need for Home Economics and the for the Entrepreneurial Week, and our exams are near so I gotta study so... uh... my hectic schedule would only stop by December, because that's the Christmas Break... -faints- Sorry for indulging you guys to my schedule, but poor me have got nothing better to do that to torture you people by writing senseless stuff here in the Author's section of this fic. XD

Oh, and for others who are wondering, Akira and Riku won't be having a relationship in this fic, though in my original story, Akira is the same age as Riku, and both are **really **good friends, though I haven't decided if those two would get together in the original story... So... hope that clears up some things, because Riku **will **be paired up with Enrique-poo.

Not much humor in this chappie...

Fine, fine, I know you're all bored of my tête-à-tête, so I'll shut up for now...

* * *

**Summary**: In order to participate in the upcoming tournament, the BladeBreakers must get a diploma from a university as their application form. In other words, they have to go to school. And in Fukairi High, too. That proves just how unlucky they are, when they get stuck with a class that wants every teacher to perish. "STUDENT'S RULES!!!" OC fic  
  
This is about the BladeBreakers going to school, and they get stuck with the most known -- and most feared -- class. Oh no, they weren't bullies. They were feared because of their ability to make their teachers run from the school as if the devil himself was chasing them. The BladeBreakers would have the most fun of their lives.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own BeyBlade or any of it's characters. They belong to Aoki Takao and the OC's found in this story belongs to their respective owners. I only own the story, the school, Pakunoda, Akira and Riku.

**Kyoko - **belongs to**Zero-Coyote**

**Charlize - **belongs to **cookie crumbs**

**Akari - **belongs to **BloodyCrystal**

**Ruth - **belongs to **tiger-of-ice**

**Toni - **belongs to **Bed 'N' Breakfast**

**Lily - **belongs to **gurly neko**

* * *

**Academically Insane  
-chapter 6-**

It's been two days since the bulletin board scene and Grandpa was still sulking in his usual way, muttering about things like having a bad reputation for the ladies. Akira sat back as usual, too tired to teach as he snored on, ignoring the **party** being set in front of him by class 4-9. It was a hot, humid morning, and everyone was bustling about, especially the students, who were trying to find something to keep them cold, as the air conditioner broke, of all the days.

"So hot!" Riku gasped, leaning back into her chair even further. Her hair was up in a very tight bun, to keep her hair from sticking to her skin. She wiped away the sweat on her forehead, and took off her polo shirt, much like the rest of her friends, revealing the other shirt underneath. "The heat is killing me! It's killing me, I tell yah!"

"Aw, look on the bright side, we don't have to blow our heads up with Newton thingamajigs!" Toni chirped up, trying to lighten the mood,

"I'd be very cheerful, too," Kyoko sighed, letting her head fall on the desk with a thud, "But the heat had drained all my energy so I can't annoy you guys anymore."

Akari raised an eyebrow tiredly, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"I'm too tired to think of the answer." Charlize groaned,

"Well, I heard that the principal would dismiss us early since she's dehydrated herself." Ruth looked up from her book and grinned at the others,

"What's the difference? We all live in dorms in this nonsense place, and it'll be more hotter if we stay cooped up in our rooms. The air conditioners are all busted, remember?" Charlize huffed,

"That's why we have a reputation for disobeying the rules." Riku grinned, "Pakunoda said that we can't leave the school unless we get a permission slip from either her or our advisor. But I won't take either of the two, so I'll simply run and go to somewhere cold, then probably come back about... midnight, perhaps?"

"You know, Riku," Akari sling an arm around the girl's shoulder, "You're way too smart with these things."

Kyoko snickered slightly and kicked Akari's ankle playfully, "Don't tell me that you didn't think of that?"

"I did." Akari retorted, "It's just that I forgot it instantly."

"Lame." Ruth and Toni chorused,

"Aw, shaddup!"

"Well, let's go?" Riku stood up, giving out a playful smile. She spoke as if what she was talking about was the most obvious thing in the world as she walked to her desk, picking up a small vest by the chair.

"Go where?" Ruth raised an eyebrow,

"Somewhere not here, of course." The girl grinned mischievously. She took the white lace off her waist and tied it around the top part of her pants. She took the vest and put it on her, zipping it down swiftly. "If you're not coming then so be it, but I refuse to be swarmed in here. I'm going to the mall."

"Uhm, whatever you say." Ruth shrugged albeit with a grin of her own, "I heard an interesting anime movie is playing. Might as well watch it."

"Tachi no da sensei?" Toni perked up,

"Uh-hm. I think that's the title. It's about a teacher who gets busted everytime he enters the school. He's a smoker, a drunk, an ex-leader of a well-known gang, and... yeah... about how he gets along with his class in his own way. It's a bit of a comedy-action type of thing." She sweat dropped,

"I'm coming!" Toni bounced up off the bed, "I've been wanting to watch that movie ever since I saw the preview on T.V."

"That's because you saw that it was anime." Kyoko remarked, reminding the rest of an adult scolding a child who was busy making silly excuses in his mind.

"Well, anime rocks!" Toni flicked her wrist, and exited the room with Ruth.

"So, where are you guys going?" Riku tilted her head to the side, before leaning against the wall, waiting patiently for the rest's answers.

"I need to go to the CD store." Akari mumbled under her breath before running out the room as well.

"I'm coming with you." Kyoko sighed, letting her gaze lie on Riku, "I need to go shopping anyway. What's a better way of spending your money uselessly when you have nothing better to do?"

"Anyway, do whatever you two need to do, and I'm gonna go the grocery store to fish up some midnight snacks." Charlize shrugged, putting her hands inside her pockets, before she went out as well.

"Well, let's go?" Kyoko blinked,

"Let's."

* * *

"Max, where are you going?" Judy blinked, raising an eyebrow at her son as she put down the cup of tea she was holding on the table. She turned her chair to face the BladeBreakers, Enrique, Johnny and Robert.

"We're going to the mall, mom!" Max beamed brightly,

"We're here to ask Akira-sensei and old geezer here if we can go out." Enrique grinned,

"Yeah, this heat is killing us!" Tyson fanned himself for emphasis,

Grandpa twitched in Enrique's direction, "Who you callin' old geezah?" He stepped up to the desk using one feet, ignoring chibi Judy's cries that it's not allowed to step on the table. Chibi Akira clapped boredly in the background. Grandpa continued, "LEMME TELL YAH, BOY! THIS MAN HERE MAYBEH OLD, BUT I'M A NATURAL KID AT HEART, YAH HEAR THAT! I DON'T GO FOR THE STAY AT HOME AND REST JIG! I LIVE TO HAVE FUN, SO DON'T YAH DARE CALL ME AN OLD GEEZEH!!!"

Tyson flicked his wrist and inched near his friends, "Don't listen to him. He's not yet done with his therapy."

"THERAPY?!?!" Grandpa scowled as Tyson simply smiled sheepishly at him,

Akira laid back in chair with a bored grin, "Go and have fun. Don't talk to strangers and call me if someone offers you a candy, or call the mall police whatever, but the police here are a bunch of bums, so scratch that thought. Don't walk straightly towards the road, wait until the stoplight goes red, and don't forget to walk on the pedestrian lane. You might be accused of jaywalking and I'd hate to bail you out of j --"

"AKIRA-SENSEI!!!"

The teacher grinned even wider, "Joke! Joke! Anyway, go and have fun. I may go to the mall too later." He shrugged,

"Can't take the heat, Akira-sensei?" Ray smiled impishly,

"No." Akira smirked, "I'm just afraid that the heat won't be able to take me on."

"Lame." The rest chorused,

"EXCUSE ME?!?!"

"Ahem." Robert shook his head with slight amusement, "I suppose we should all get going now."

"Allthis chit-chat is boring me to hell." Johnny crossed his arms over his head and walked out, followed by Robert.

Kai sighed, Despite how much I hate this guy, I agree. He, too, walked out.

"Well, yah heard the kill-joys." Max grinned, gave his mother a peck on the cheek and bounced out with his friends.

"Well now," Akira offered a wide smile as he stood from his chair, "Anyone coming with me to the mall?"

"No, I suppose I'll stay here." Judy smiled back, "The computer room air conditioner is still working."

Grandpa huffed, before laughing heartily, "I shall stay, for the mall won't be able to take me on, Hatake!"

Akira sweat dropped, "Whatever you say..."

* * *

"You're planning something..." A girl leaned back on the wall, eyeing the other in front of her. Her gaze was wary and suspicious, but not accusing.

Lily smirked, leaning on the other wall, crossing her arms in front of her. The shadows hid her face, but the other girl saw her eyes travel to a certain BladeBreaker crossing the alley they were hidden in, surrounded by his friends. "Is it that obvious?"

The girl sighed, brushing away a lock of hair away from her face, suddenly pitying the beyblader. "Not really. It's just that teaming up with you bullying others up makes it obvious for me if you're planning something or not." She stepped out of the shadows and raised her hand with wave, her other hand resting on her hip, "Well, whatever you do, don't get your ass kicked."

Lily simply smirked even wider, "Don'cha worry."

* * *

"Well, we split up from here." Enrique grinned, stopping his feet, his hands shoved inside his pockets.

"So, where are you all going?" Tyson grinned, before making a peace sign, "'M gonna roam around, got nothing better to do, 'neways."

_"_You're sounding much more like your grandfather every day, Ty." Max shook his head with slight amusement, ignoring the death glare that the world champion sent him, "I'm gonna go to the arcade. Anyone wanna come?" Everyone stared at him. Sweeeeeaaaaaaaaatdroooooop. "Okay.... well, you're bad." Then he bounced out.

"I swear, that kid is way too high on sugar." Enrique shuddered, snickering at himself for no reason, "Gonna roam around, too."

"Why don't you two just go together?" Ray raised an eyebrow, "It'll be easier to find you two that way when we decide to go home." He chuckled, "I'm gonna go to the grocery store on the other building. If I'm not gonna buy food for you bozo's, who will?"

Johnny huffed, "Who do think you're calling a bozo, you fat cat?"

Ray's ear twitched, "What did you say?!"

"Chill." Tyson stepped between them, waving his hands around frantically, "This is no time for a battle! As much as I'd like to see some beyblades clashing right about now, I'm not in the mood to watch my friends fighting like this, capish?!"

Johnny tsked, folding his arms in front of him, "Whatever." Then he walked away.

Robert sighed, shaking his head, "Pardon him. He's always like that, especially after a chess match." He walked away once again, but Kai was sure that he saw a small smirk playing in the prince's lips.

Figures... Kai snorted, Johnny always loses to Robert at chess. "I'm not gonna hang around you dumbasses. Your stupidity might affect me as well."

Tyson's left eyebrow was twitching dangerously, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!"

Enrique sighed, "And I thought you weren't in the mood to fight, whatchamacallit."

* * *

Akira shoved his hands in his pockets, walking through the crowd mindlessly, a pocky stick in his mouth acting as a cigarette. (- Poor guy ran out of cigarettes. XD) He sighed and fastened his walking. A blur of silver caught his attention and he walked backwards slowly, peering from the corner of his eyes through the glass window, looking at a certain person. He raised an eyebrow and walked inside the store, pretending to be fascinated at a pair of clothes -- only to find out it was female's underwear, which was the reason he went straight to the perfumes for male.

When the person he was looking at left the store, he followed quietly. The person knew him, but he thought that they'd probably won't recognize him, with his cap covering his eyes, and his ponytail hidden under his shirt. To other, he was just a typical 20-year-old teenager... if that was possible, anyway. The person sat down on a table at the food court of the mall, and he did, too, after taking a glass of coke, making sure to be a good few tables away.

"How's your parents, by the way?" Riku grinned, leaning back into her chair, waiting impatiently for Kyoko's answer.

"My parents?" Kyoko blinked, "Typical. Busy but happy. Dunno, haven't talked to them in quite a while." She shrugged with a sweatdrop, and didn't even bother to ask the same question back. Riku's parents are dead. She grinned back, leaning into the table, "Ne, Riku-chan, what do you think of the new teacher? Remember? Akira-sensei? Be honest!" _No use staying in the same subject... Riku..._

Akira's ear twitched, his whole body stiffening, awaiting the girl's answer. _Riku..._

"Akira?" Riku blinked, raising an eyebrow, before slouching in her chair lazily, one finger resting on her chin with her head raised upwards as a comedy-ish look of thinking, "He's the same as before. 'Cept he didn't smoke back then. What can I think about him?"

"Well... a lot..." Kyoko scrunched her nose, looking for the right words to say, "Well... you're sure to think something about a person..." _ Man, I'm so **good **at conversations._ She thought sarcastically,

"I think..." Riku let out a long _hmm... _"I don't hate him if that's what you're wondering." She grinned at Kyoko's surprised expression, unaware of how the person a few tables away eyes widened. She threw her legs up as the table would let her, not caring about the noisy bump that emitted from the action. "I'm just miffed, that's all... simply and amazingly miffed."

"Miffed?!" Kyoko's jaw dropped, her head falling down on the table, "That's all? Well, what happened to you and the teacher, anyway?"

"Nothing." Riku replied simply, "Akira was my tutor a few years ago, he knew about my past like you and the others do. Nothing happened... then he suddenly left. Without a note, didn't call, without even telling me. He just left." The girl shrugged, before a saleswoman beckoned her to come to her, probably something wrong with their orders. Riku blinked, before smiling widely, "_Nani, onee-san? Doushite darou_?" She bounced her way to the store,

Kyoko, however, didn't flinch when she saw the girl stand up, murmuring to herself, "That's all? ...Riku... that's all?"

A few meters away, Akira stood up and left.

Riku, as she chatted away with the saleslady about her favorite kinds of food, well aware that the woman wasn't listening, smiled mentally, _Not really, Kyo-chan... That's only half of the reason._

* * *

Toni and Ruth both exited the theater doors, both placing their handkerchiefs at the corners of their eyes comedically. "HE DIED!!! Why did he die? He's not supposed to die! The protagonists -- especially hot ones --" Sob. "-- aren't supposed to die! They're supposed to live and happily after, damnit! HAPPILY EVER AFTER, THEN WHY DID HE DIE?!?!"

"Because the director wants him dead."

Heads turned sharply, eyes narrowing with death flaming furiously in them -- only to find Johnny and Robert standing before them. Toni glared and pouted at the same time at the red-haired Majestics', "_Dakara!!!_ **why **does he want him dead?"

"_Dakara!!! _How the hell should I know?"

"_Dakara!!! _Then don't interrupt if you don't know the answer to ** why**."

"_Dakara!!! _What do you care if I interrupt or not?!"

"_Dakara!!! _I **care **because **I'm** the one you're interrupting!"

"Hum-ha..." Ruth sweat dropped, laughing nervously, "These two are scary when arms-length near each other."

Robert nodded in agreement, "Very."

* * *

Charlize walked around the grocery store, grabbing one of each snack she could find in the junk food isle. She turned her cart, then did the same thing with the candies.

"Woah, do you have enough money for that?"

Charlize cocked her head to the side, slightly glaring at the neko-jin behind her. "I'm not gonna pay."

Ray blinked, before an image of Charlize running maniacally out of the store with the cart in hand, screaming "SUCKERS!!!" at the top of her lungs. Shaking the thought away, he offered a small smile, "A bit bold, are we?"

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing, really." Ray bowed politely, before walking away.

Charlize stared at his back for a long time, before turning away as well.

* * *

A few more hours of wandering around, Ray paid for his groceries and walked out of the store, humming happily to himself. He stopped dead in his tracks when Lily came into view, "Uhm, ha... Hi, Lily... was it? Sorry, I forget names easily."

Lily smiled sweetly, "Don't worry. I'm Lily, alright. Say, Ray, can you come with me for a minute?"

Ray raised an eyebrow, though a nagging feeling at the back of his mind practically nailed "NO!" to his brain, "Fine, sure." And he followed her away from the store.

* * *

**(Guys, this is done by _gurly neko_, the one who saved this fic and gave me ideas to write this chappie. XD She owns Lily Meyers, too, so... yeah... enjoy.)**

"Um.. Lily?.." Lily just smiled and continued walking. They came to an alley, it was dark and isolated from the streets. "Err… where are we going?"

Lily stopped, "This is nice." She had stopped in front of a wall. Ray didn't like this place, no one knew they were there, no one could possibly hear them. Suddenly, Lily gripped Ray's arm and pulled him closer. "I just wanted to ask you something." She said, holding him tightly.

"Um… Lily…"

Lily released him, "Yeah?"

Ray looked at her for a moment, his eyes caught her well-curved body. He blinked, "Well, the thing is..." He started

"What do you think about... me?" she asked, cutting him off. He looked shocked, that was not what he was expecting. "Well?" He didn't like this.

He glared at her, "Do you really think I can think of a positive adjective to describe you if we're in a situation like this?" Suddenly, Ray found himself pinned to the wall.

Their eyes met, Ray's golden ones and her playful silver ones. She moved her hand from its former place on his shoulder to his throat. "You like Cole, right?" Ray didn't answer, like he could with the hand on his throat, but his glare never wavered. "Right?" Her grip tightened, and it was harder for him to breath. She leaned closer, their noses touched, their lips. Ray didn't like this. He opened his mouth and bit the girl's lips, harshly trying to push her away. Of her days rebelling, Lily was much stronger. Lily broke apart, smiling, ignoring her bleeding lip, "You're so innocent, too innocent for my taste." Her free hand ran through Ray's hair, "Let's do something about that..." She began to take off his shirt. Ray's eyes widened, _No..._

He was in total panic, he tried to take away the hand in his throat, using the advantage to scream, hoping that at least someone, somehow, would hear him. "No! Don't do it! Damnit, get off me!!!" He screamed, she just smirked and threw away the shirt, then released him. As soon as she let him go he spun around and tried to run away, but then again, she was faster and gripped his wrist.

"No one rejects me!" she whispered harshly. He turned around, only to get punched. "You're mine." She hissed, walking over to him. Her fist was flying towards him, fast, a bit too fast, way too fast. It hit him again, and again, she hit hard. Very hard. Her hand went behind her back, she now had a rope in her hand. She gripped his arms and tied his wrists together. He walked backwards, a grief stricken look on his face. She punched, hard, then she punched again. Blood flew about, on the walls, on the floor, on Lily, but the blood was not hers. And she could care less. She punched again, harder, harder and harder. Ray collapsed on his knees. She started kicking him, this was way to much for Ray, and he reached a nearly unconscious state. Her fist was flying towards him again, hit him across the face, and he tripped. He was on the ground with Lily on top of him. "I never have an empty bed." She smirked, "And I want a new love toy."

Ray's eyes widened in fear. "You wouldn't.."

She smiled "I would, and no one can save you now." Her smile turned into a smirk "You're mine"

Ray was panicking, "Help! Someone! GUYS!!! TYSON!!!"

_Tyson?_ Lily laughed, "You don't understand, hunny. No one can beat me" Her eyes flashed evilly.

Ray looked at her, resisting he urge to spit at her face, "Oh yeah? KAAAAIII!!!!!"

Now she was panicking, _Kai? No! Not the new one! Argh!!!_ "Shut up you bastard!" She growled.

Now he had control. "KAI! TYSON! MAX! HELP!!!"

She jumped off him, pulling him with her, her hand was on his throat again, "I'm just saying it once sexy, I'm gonna fuck you either you like it or not." Then she disappeared, leaving a bleeding, near unconscious Ray behind her.

* * *

"KAI! TYSON! MAX! HELP!!!"

Charlize stopped dead in her tracks, then raised an eyebrow suspiciously as she watched Lily walk out of the shadows, scan the area, before running away with a scowl on her face. _Oh no, did she beat someone up again? Does she **ever** learn?! The bitch. _She cursed before running to where she saw Lily come out. You could imagine her face when she saw the body sleeping on the floor, "You have got to be shittin' me..."

Her groceries were dropped, and in a flash of light, she was beside the boy. "Ray! Damnit, wake up! What the hell did she do to you?! Wake up, damnit!"

Ray cracked open a eye and gave a smile with his bleeding lips, "Hi..." Then he went limp,

Charlize's eyes widened, and checked for a pulse. _He's not dead... _"Damnit, Ray, we're gonna get out of her."

"Cole, is that -- OH HOLY FUCK!"

Charlize raised her head up, before immediately screaming when she Riku and Kyoko in front of her. "CALL THE AMBULANCE! QUICK!"

Riku quickly fished up her cellphone, hand shaking as she did so. Kyoko backed away, "I'll call the others!" She ran away, a determined look on her face.

Riku jammed the numbers on her cellphone, raising it to her ear, before screaming the emergency and where they were. She placed her phone back in her pocket harshly, before taking the white cloth around her waist. She knelt beside Ray and used the cloth to tie it around the boy's stomach, where it was already starting to turn black and blue. "It's Lily again, isn't it?" She murmured, not knowing herself why she was whispering.

Charlize didn't answer, though Riku took that as a yes.

It took a minute and a half for everyone, including the BladeBreakers, and the Majestics, to arrive. Their faces were all of surprise, shock, then horrified concern, especially Ray's teammates. It took another minute for the ambulance to arrive, men in white immediately carrying Ray's unconscious body to the car. With a few persuasion from Tyson, the BladeBreakers were let in as well, leaving the other dumbfounded on the streets.

"What... happened here?" Robert gave a troubled look, before turning towards Charlize, "You were the first to see him, right?"

Charlize nodded, "I heard a voice shouting for Kai, Max and Tyson, then I saw Lily running away from the alley. I know her jigs, so I immediately ran towards the corner. Then I saw Ray. I don't get it, but the guy has got to be over his balls..." She bit her lip, "When he opened his eyes for a while... he smiled at me... then said _Hi." _She crossed her arms in front of her, looking at her side, "That's the part I don't get."

Ruth blinked at her, _Cole... _"Anyway, we should rush to the hospital as well..."

"What the hell happened here?!"

All heads turned to the source of the voice, where Akira came in sight.

Johnny frowned, and crossed his arms, "Some girl from our class named Lily whatchamacallit beat up Ray bad..."

"The ambulance came and went, so I suppose Ray'd be fine for now..." Enrique sighed,

Akira sputtered, "The hell?! Meyers?! Damnit, what hospital is Ray in?"

"I think in the hospital in the middle of this whole mall area... Forgot the name, though." Akari shrugged, before biting her lip. She turned her head towards Charlize and Riku, who were both soaked in blood that was not their's. Riku only had her arms and pants painted legs, but Charlize... She shivered at the metallic smell of fresh blood.

"Anyway, I'll take Charlize and Riku back to the school to freshen up." Kyoko nodded, "You guys can go ahead, we'll follow you when we're done cleaning."

"No way!" Charlize abruptly stood up, "I'm not gonna wait, Kyoko! I'm gonna rush in that hospital and wait for who knows how long. Somehow, I don't know why, but I **know** I'll feel responsible if something happened to Kon and I'm not there. I was, after all, the first to see him."

Kyoko blinked, "...I suppose... That's alright. What about you Riku?"

Riku stood up slowly and shakily. It's been too long since she saw this much blood. Too long... she felt as if the massacre of her tribe had replayed all over again. "I'll go back." Her eyes turned red.

Toni looked taken aback. _Riku-chan can't be mad now. Why would she be angry? _"Riku?"

Riku looked at her and released a small smile, but her eyes still didn't return to it's original color. "I'm fine." She turned to Kyoko, "You don't have to come with me, Kyo-chan."

"But --"

"Don't worry. I can go back on my own."

Kyoko nodded, _I **am **a bit curious about Ray... Hmm... _"If that's what you want." Riku walked away, ignoring the stares she received because of the blood.

Enrique sighed, "I'll go with her. I gotta breath too from all this stuff..." He rubbed his temples, before grinning weakly to the others, "Besides, I can't let a girl walk all alone, now can I?"

As the Italian boy starting walking away, Robert mumbled under his breath, "He can even think of such things at times like these. How uncouth."

"That's Enrique for ya." Johnny retorted,

"I'm going to the hospital." Charlize muttered. Without any word, the others followed. What more could they say?


	8. chapter 7

**KK:** So sorry... mwahaha, I know you all want to bash me now, and tear me to pieces, but... actually, there's no buts... This was supposed to be up ** before** Christmas, but since it was the holiday season and holiday fics were popping up, I thought that I should just do it after Christmas. Took me 3 days to finish, but I'm not really proud of this... Pointless chapter, even. -glomps- Maybe in chapter 9, the Lily thing would be over, then we can finally go on the teacher bashing thing. XD And... Grandpa ain't here... So is Mrs. Judy... too lazy to re-edit the chapter, though... -faints-

...Please don't kill me. o.O

* * *

**Summary: **In order to participate in the upcoming tournament, the BladeBreakers must get a diploma from a university as their application form. In other words, they have to go to school. And in Fukairi High, too. That proves just how unlucky they are, when they get stuck with a class that wants every teacher to perish. "STUDENT'S RULES!!!" OC fic

This is about the BladeBreakers going to school, and they get stuck with the most known -- and most feared -- class. Oh no, they weren't bullies. They were feared because of their ability to make their teachers run from the school as if the devil himself was chasing them. The BladeBreakers would have the most fun of their lives.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own BeyBlade or any of it's characters. They belong to Aoki Takao and the OC's found in this story belongs to their respective owners. I only own the story, the school, Pakunoda, Akira and Riku.

Kyoko - belongs to** Zero-Coyote**

Charlize - belongs to **cookie crumbs**

Akari - belongs to **BloodyCrystal**

Ruth - belongs to **tiger-of-ice**

Toni - belongs to **Bed 'N' Breakfast**

Lily - belongs to **gurly neko**

* * *

**Academically Insane  
-chapter 7-**

Ignoring the stares she received due to the blood staining her skin and clothes, Riku took in a deep breath, feeling her chest weigh heavier by every second that passed. It was like everything... the massacre of her tribe... everything replaying all over again. What happened to Ray was nothing compared to the real thing, but... _Too much blood. _Taking in another deep breath, she quickened her pace, until it was set into a full sprint.

_I feel like puking..._

* * *

Enrique looked around the streets, sighing when he found no one with braided black hair and purple eyes. _Maybe she's already at school... _Feeling a bit of doubt, he thought it all over. Then, sighing once again, ran towards the school.

His reasons for escaping the scene was because he wasn't used to too much blood, he needed to breathe, but seeing that finding Riku and breathing was possible, then... Enrique shrugged the thought off, he was good in analyzing. Poor him.

He stopped and opened the gates of the campus a little bit hastily, before running inside. He was about to run inside the building, when he heard a choking side from the other side of the school. Stopping, he took his time regaining his breath from his earlier run, before starting to walk to the other side.

His eyes widened at the sight.

Riku was leaning over the lengthened sink, used for those in PE. She was clutching the sink and her stomach tightly, emptying it, feeling her throat burn as her breakfast and lunch was pushed out of her mouth. She choked when she felt someone pat her back and raised her head slightly, smiling in gratitude at Enrique who was screaming at her, though she understood nothing.

"Riku! Are you alright?! Man, don't push yourself."

"I'm fine." Riku choked out, opening the faucet and gargling with the water, determined to get the sicky taste out of her mouth. Stepping back, her vision shook slightly as she attempted to stand up. Closing her eyes as she felt her head throb harshly, she fell back, muttering a small _thank you _when she felt arms that could only belong to Enrique catch her.

She opened her eyes, and was met with Enrique's surprised face when he saw her eyes turn to red. Shaking her head quickly, Riku willed the color to fade away, her eyes returning back to it's original color. "Sorry, Enrique..." She grinned weakly and stood up, now getting the hang of it. She eyed the blonde's clothes, "Enrique! I'm so sorry, Enrique! I got your clothes all stained and bloody!"

Enrique grinned, "Don't worry, Riku, I'll be fine. Are you still going back to the hospital?"

"Yeah." Riku nodded, "Why don't we both take a bath then we'll both go together to the hospital. I feel bad leaving my friends just like that."

"Bath?" Enrique's eyes gleamed, "Together?"

Riku blushed, "N-not like that!"

Enrique grinned, amused at how her face colored, "Just kidding. Let's just hurry up. I feel kinda guilty, too."

Nodding to each other, they both went their separate ways.

* * *

Charlize crossed her arms and closed her eyes, waiting patiently for the doctor to come out with the news. Though her mind was somewhere else. _It's Meyers again. This isn't the first time she did this when I was around. The whole batch agreed on this, damn it. Students are respected, teachers are the one scammed. That girl is being a bitch, I **swear **I'll wring her neck the next time I see her. She even did it to the new student! What the hell is she ** thinking**?! Oh right, she has no brain, how the hell can she think?_

"Cole!" Akari twitched dangerously, "Come on, get a grip, I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes now!"

"Sorry." Charlize replied simply, "Just thinking. I mean, Meyers **knows** that it's allowed to pounce on a student! Hell, I don't care if she jumps on bastard prostitute on the street, but if someone hears about what happens to Ray, a student in **our **class, then everyone outside school will know what we've been doing, and bang, just like that. Expelled."

"What? You want me to beat her to a pulp?" Akari grinned, cracking her fists, "She may be good with men, but I can beat her anytime I want to. Hell, her class is so low compared to ours when it comes to torture."

A few meters away from them, "Tyson!" Kyoko called out, a bit pissed, "Sit down! We all know you're pissed, hell, we are, too, but please keep quiet and wait until the doctor comes out."

Tyson scowled but sat down anyway, "When I get my hands on whoever did this to Ray, I'll..."

"Her name's Lily Meyers, smokes, takes drugs, may be considered a drunk, and a prostitute, but still manages to stay in school." Kyoko retorted. She stopped when she noticed stares thrown her way, "What?!"

"Sorry." Max shrugged, "Just didn't you know you could say things like that so casually."

"Well, it is true!" Despite the situation, Kyoko's voice came out as a whine.

"Is she in our class?" Kai asked, even if he shows he doesn't care, Ray is his teammate, and as their captain, he's responsible.

"No. Same year, different section. We're 4-9, she's 4-4."

* * *

"Ruth, do you think we'll be fighting again?" Toni blinked, leaning back on her chair, "I mean, last year's fight was really big. You know, students getting sent to the hospital and stuff like that. I mean, our class is really violent when you think about it, and what Meyers did really risked our reputation, especially when the Department of Education hears about everything we do when they go through Ray's case."

"Well..." Ruth sighed, "I guess. Meyers went too far. When the rest of the class hears about this, they'll probably start up a fight with 4-4, go to that abandoned warehouse again, and of course, we'll be included, then another street fight will ensue and that's that. But even though it's violence, it's a good thing that 4-9 knows how to end things quickly." She grinned slightly,

"Damn, is this 4-9 class stuff really that big around here?" Johnny asked, raising an eyebrow boredly,

"Real big." Toni replied, "You should've seen that American teacher that was assigned to us last year, Kahara somethinglikeicaresomething." She grinned widely at the memory, "She ran out of the school in just a month, bursting into tears. She was beautiful hair, red lips, and a body to die for, but I heard she was fat ugly now. Serves her right.(1)"

"That's a bit harsh." Robert raised an eyebrow,

"Harsh?" Ruth smiled slightly, visions of last year flooding through her head, "Harsh is an understatement if you actually got to see what we did to her. Do you want to see? I have her picture from before and her picture now."

"Indulge us." Johnny replied back sarcastically, but turned to the picture anyway, and almost drooled at the first picture. At the second picture, he almost ran away from the horrible pic.

"And that's all because of you?" Robert looked a bit smug, "I'm impressed."

"You should be." Toni grinned, "We're the best of the best!"

* * *

_Great... _Akira sighed, _First the bulletin board, and now this... What the hell is next? _He thanked the nurse at the counter and walked towards the elevator, plastic in hand. He volunteered to get some can of sodas for his students, seeing at how struck they were. _The fierce 4-9 class cares for their classmates... but with teachers, that's another story. I mean... that bulletin board... I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks!_

He sighed and stepped out of the elevator, upon hearing the familiar ring. As he stepped out, though,

"Are you Akira Hatake?"

Akira raised an eyebrow at the female doctor and nodded slightly, "Yeah, that's me."

"Then you must be the teacher of Ray Kon." The doctor smiled slightly, "He'll be fine, except for some rest to heal his stomach. I couldn't tell this to his classmates down by the hall, so I thought that it was better for you to tell it to them."

"AKIRA-SENSEI!"

Both heads turned, to see Enrique running up to them, panting and sweaty. Enrique took in a deep breath and gasped out, "Elevator too long, took the stairs. How's Ray?"

Akira raised an eyebrow, "Wasn't Riku with you earlier?"

"Yeah, she said she was just gonna buy something. It was a lame excuse, but I shrugged it off and went on my way." Enrique took a deep intake of breath before looking back at Akira, "How's Kon?"

Akira sighed, "Go to your classmates. I'll announce everything later."

Glaring at Akira slightly for treating him like a child, Enrique went to his friends.

* * *

"What the hell are you trying to do, Meyers?" Riku spat out harshly, disgusted at the sight before her, wanting to wipe off the smirk off the girl's lips. Oh, wait, scratch that, probably punching her in the face would simply do, y'know, break her nose, **then** that'll seriously wipe off the smirk. "Haven't you done enough? You do know the consequences of what you just did to Kon. Don't tell me you want to start another street war. Last year was more than enough."

"What, scared of a little fight?" Lily grinned, "It's the rest's decision if they want to fight, not mine. All I wanted was to screw Kon senseless."

"Please don't say it that way." Riku stuck her tongue out, making a small icky sound, "It makes me sick."

"Whatever, Azuki. Are we gonna fight, or are we gonna just stand around?"

"No." Riku breathed in deeply and turned away, "I'm not gonna fight." _But hell, I know she'll insult me, and **then** we'll fight. It's up to Cole now. _As she walked slowly out of the alley, she snuck her hand into her phone, and memorizing already the keypads, dialed Charlize's number, without pulling the cellphone into public view.

Lily smirked as she watched the black-haired girl walk away, "What? Don't tell me that you've lost your spirit? I mean, you're the last survivor of the Kururu Tribe, remember? I thought you'd be more stronger than this."

"What did you just say?!" And then Riku turned back abruptly, her eyes red and blazing,

"Battle me." Lily grinned, taking out her blade, "If you win, I'll stop following Ray **and **your secret's safe with me. If **I **win, I'll do everything to get Kon, and your secret spreads."

"What the hell?! Ray has nothing to do with this or me! Don't include him in this little bet!"

"Enrique then, maybe? I saw you two on your way to the hospital."

"Enrique is out of the question, too! Hurt him and you die!"

"Whatever, Azuki, just battle me and if you win, I'll leave you alone and your friends." Lily rolled her eyes boredly,

Riku bit her lip, then suddenly remembered her phone on, "Which alley is this?"

"Why are you asking?"

"It's one of the Forbidden Alleys, right? At Section 1."

"Why?" Again, Lily raised an eyebrow,

"Because," The girl took a deep breath, and almost smacked herself in the forehead. _Mental note: Make up more sensible excuses. Damn, I am **so ** bad at lying. _"If it's the Forbidden Alley in Section 1, then we won't have any problems with people seeing us or hearing. You do know what'll happen if someone sees us here?"

"Yes, I know perfectly well. Now can we start?" Lily tapped her foot impatiently,

"Whatever."

_"GO SHOOT!"_

* * *

Charlize's head shot up as she heard her phone ring, not even remembering that she bought her phone with her. Akira and Enrique were with them now, though there were no questions to the whereabouts of Riku, since all of her friends knew she tended to act brashly on her own. Whenever that happened, though, they were there to pick up the pieces so everyone simply sat back casually. When Akira explained the situation to the rest, everyone seemed to be at ease to know that Ray would be alright. What irked them the most, though, was all of this happened at the very start of the school year.

Raising an eyebrow as Riku's name appeared on the screen, she exchanged looks with her friends and set the phone on loudspeaker. What surprised all of them was they heard Lily's voice first.

_"What? Don't tell me you've lost your spirit? I mean, you're the last survivor of the Kururu Tribe, remember? I thought you'd be more stronger than this."_

"Oh, man." Akira groaned, "She just **had **to mention it."

_"What did you just say?!"_

_"Battle me. If you win, I'll stop following Ray **and **your secret's safe with me. If **I **win, I'll do everything to get Kon, and your secret spreads."_

_"What the hell?! Ray has nothing to do with this or me! Don't include him in this little bet!"_

_"Enrique then, maybe? I saw you together on your way to the hospital."_

_"Enrique is out of the question, too! Hurt him and you die!"_

Enrique gaped at the phone as if it just sprouted a second head... which is really impossible considering it was an inanimate object. He ignored the stares he got from Robert, Johnny and Tyson, and simply decided to simply listen to the rest of the conversation.

_"Whatever, Azuki, just battle me and if you win, I'll leave you alone and your friends."_

_"Which alley is this?"_

_"Why are you asking?"_

_"It's one of the Forbidden Alleys, right? At Section 1."_

Charlize took in a deep breath, nailing the information into her brain.

_"Why?"_

_"Because, if it's the Forbidden Alley in Section 1, then we won't have any problems with people seeing us or hearing. You do know what'll happen if someone sees us here?"_

_"Yes, I know perfectly well. Now can we start?"_

_"Whatever."_

_"GO SHOOT!"_

The rest of the conversation was what sounded like beyblades grinding against each other, and Riku and Lily's voice calling out their bitbeasts. A few more minutes passed, before Tyson let out a scowl and ran off, ignoring the yells from Kai and Max. "Whatever, guys, I'm going to the Alleys." Sure, he was stupid, but he still -- somehow -- remembered the Section 1 when they were wandering around aimlessly a few hours ago.

"H-hey, wait!" Enrique jumped out of his chair, and ran off, "You're not getting all the fun." He flashed a grin as an apology to Robert and Johnny, and Robert and Johnny, being Robert and Johnny, understood what he wanted to do perfectly well.

Charlize stared at his back for a long period of time before running off as well, "Guys, stay here. Akira, make sure they won't move! We don't need anymore problems than we already have now!"

Akira blinked. And blinked. Before realization hit him and he let out an annoyed whine, "YOU'RE ALL MAKING ME A BABY-SITTER!!!"

Of course, that comment made what was left of the BladeBreakers, the rest of the Majestics, Kyoko, Toni, Ruth and Akari -- oh, and some nurses and doctors, too -- inch away.

* * *

**(1) **I imagine that I'm the one saying this about a bitch in my class... XD 


	9. chapter 8

**KK: **Yesh, it's already summer and I do believe I've postponed this chapter for long enough. I'm sorry again for the late update, but do expect more recent updates in the future. It's already summer! XD I have enough free time to do two chapters in one day. Anyway, I thank you everyone who is still with this fic, and... yeah... gomen nasai again. -squeak-

* * *

**Summary:** In order to participate in the upcoming tournament, the BladeBreakers must get a diploma from a university as their application form. In other words, they have to go to school. And in Fukairi High, too. That proves just how unlucky they are, when they get stuck with a class that wants every teacher to perish. "STUDENT'S RULES!" OC fic

This is about the BladeBreakers going to school, and they get stuck with the most known and most feared class. Oh no, they weren't bullies. They were feared because of their ability to make their teachers run from the school as if the devil himself was chasing them. The BladeBreakers would have the most fun of their lives.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own BeyBlade or any of it's characters. They belong to Aoki Takao and the OC's found in this story belongs to their respective owners. I only own the story, the school, Pakunoda, Akira and Riku. I deeply a

Kyoko - belongs to **Zero-Coyote**

Charlize - belongs to **cookie crumbs**

Akari - belongs to **BloodyCrystal**

Ruth - belongs to **tiger-of-ice**

Toni - belongs to **Bed 'N' Breakfast**

Lily - belongs to **gurly neko**

* * *

_I deeply apologize if any of the characters seem OOC in any way, and if you find mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me. I appreciate help at all times, ne? Arigatou, minna and gomen nasai._

**(Oh, and gurly neko, could you please send me again that link of your art? I kinda lost it and I couldn't ask you by MSN, cause I couldn't reach your time of being online... gomen nasai. -sweat drop-)**

* * *

**Academically Insane  
-chapter 8-**

_"ATTACK!" _Lily literally screamed at the top of her lungs the command, scowling deeply as Riku's dark violet beyblade spun to the right to avoid the attack. She cursed under her breath, and glared darkly at her opponent, "The battle's not over yet, Azuki." She spat, "If anything, it's just beginning."

"Just admit that you're losing, and stop making empty side comments." Riku gave a smug smile, before launching her attack, "Kura, Blitz Break Attack!" Just as she finished that command, Riku's eyes flashed red and Kura emerged from the bitchip of her blade, roaming above in all her glory. Majestic silver feathers covered the phoenix's body and adorned with a gold beak and other golden feathers beneath silver ones on her tail and wings. Letting out a loud yell of determination, the phoenix flew and circled Lily's blade and kept on moving in a circular motion until a small hurricane was left in it's track. Satisfied at her work, Kura flew back near to her blader and watched. As if bearing a smirk, the phoenix squawked and watched in anticipation as the miniature hurricane started to disperse, leaving a slightly waving beyblade in it's wake.

Part of Lily's attack ring was chipping off due to the power shown to it, and that did no help in taming the anger that started to grow inside the girl's body. "Alright, this is the last straw!" Lily scowled, "THIS IS WHERE YOU GO DOWN! RUBY, DEATH STRIKE! FULL POWER!"

Riku's eyes widened, aware that this might be her end, and screamed out frantically, "KURA, BLACK TEN! DON'T MISS A BEAT!" Her eyes seemed to darken into a even more sharp color of blood red, scanning the whole alley for a strategy. Everything was red, but living with the red eyes of her tribe for more than 15 years has made her more used to the stunning view.

Lily smirked, a little surprised at the change of color in the eyes, but hell, no way was she gonna show it.

"BRING IT ON, AZUKI!"

"CONSIDER IT BROUGHT!"

It seemed like a blur as Ruby emerged from Lily's blade, adorned with black wings and a body to die for. Floating gracefully like a butterfly, she slipped side to side like a shadow. A dangerous one. Claws sharpened as the devil-woman sprinted forward in a fast heap, shrieking out a battle cry. As she prepared to attack, one black streak of light pushed her back. Kura flew above Riku, staring down at her opponent as she gave out another beam of black light, adorned with purple streaks of lightning circling around it. Ruby jumped back to avoid that attack, but the beyblade chipped off a small piece of it's attack ring once again.

Ruby prepared to attack, only to be hit once again. It continued that way, until the tenth beam emerged from Kura's beak to hit Ruby's shoulder, and the devil-woman jumped back once again with a shriek. Riku panted heavily, feeling an invisible force squeezing her lungs. She gasped quickly, desperate to get some oxygen. _Black Ten_ wasn't supposed to let out beams more than ten, hence the word _Ten _in the title. The limit was ten. Only ten. Because if it passed through that number, it was already a critical point for the caster. Meaning, it was perfectly understandable when Riku fell down on the hard pavement floor and passed out as another beam of light passed from Kura's beak to hit Ruby, sending the opponent falling back once again.

Sensing her mistress down, there was no more third sense controlling the bit beast and frantically began spewing black beams of light everywhere. Left, right, up, down. Everywhere. With every beam, a small cut appeared on Riku's body, ripping her skin and letting small drops of blood drip on the floor. Shrieking loudly, Kura's cerulean beady eyes narrowed as she caught sight of the black shadow. Taking in a deep breath, Kura squawked and tried to gather enough energy, forming a black ball of energy in front of her beak. With a final scream, Kura blew and the ball hit Ruby full force, and both bit beasts retreated to their original home. Just as the last remnants of Kura's body disappeared, at the same moment, Riku's beyblade froze and fell.

Lily smirked, and grinned widely, "You're too weak, Azuki." Calling out her bit beast once again, "RUBY! ONCE MORE! DEATH STRIKE!"

And as her beyblade spun wildly towards Riku's body, Lily felt herself being overcome by a great wave of excitement. This was her revenge. Nothing could stop her now.

"DRAGOON! PHANTOM HURRICANE!"

* * *

"You think they're doing fine?" Ruth bit her lip worriedly, "I mean, things have been so hectic for us lately. Our reputation is on the line here. After so many years, I can't believe we're going down now."

"Don't say that!" Toni jumped up, shaking her head frantically, "We'll get through this! After we beat the crap out of Meyers," she added as a mumble, "But we WILL get through this! We still haven't reached the record of terrorizing 50 teachers! We're already on 44, damnit! Just think if we go through this year, our record would already be set to 47! It's like killing three birds with one stone!"

"Toni, calm down." Kyoko sweat dropped, ushering her friend to sit and take in a few deep breaths. Being the center of attention in a hospital was very... disturbing. Plus, the fact that everyone in the hall heard what Toni said about terrorizing teachers did not help their situation at all. Kyoko suppressed a small smile, _Toni will be Toni._

"Why are you so intent in making a teacher's life hell, anyway?" Akira popped up, "Though I AM amazed at how you can manage to keep this a secret for so long to your family. How long did this little charade start anyway?"

"What do you care?" Akari shot back, "It's not like we're ready to spill the beans to some low life teacher like you!"

"LOW LIFE!" Yep, that did it. Akira's ego was really broken this time. Sulking his way out of the hallway, he mumbled something about _the cruel world_.

"Ouch." Max nodded, feeling pity for the poor guy, "D'ya really have to bring it THAT way?"

"Trust me." Kyoko grinned, patting Max's back, "If it's Akari, then yes, she **does** have to put it that way."

"Well said." Akari nodded in triumph.

"Well, looks like our little teacher is not as stupid as we think." Ruth chirped up, pointing lazily to the window beside her, "The teacher's heading to the nearest ramen shop with a cigarette in hand, laughing like an idiot."

It was like a blur as all teenagers minus Johnny, Robert and Kai sprinted to the window and sure enough, everything Ruth had said was true. Except for the idiot part. Akira Hatake was **_not_** _laughing like an idiot._

The right phrase would most probably be _laughing like an insane lunatic._

* * *

Lily screamed as Ruby was pushed aside with great force. Her feelings of horror were only matched with her feelings of anger. She watched in disgust as her blade came in contact with the wall, leaving up a small dent. Ruby dispersed into thin air with a shriek and the blade fell on the floor, and split into pieces.

"You shouldn't let your guard down, even for one minute." Tyson's voice echoed through the alleys, smirking in triumph as he saw the expression on the girl's face. Oh boy, he made another stranger angry at him again. Didn't matter though, that was his specialty anyway.

"You..." Lily was practically seething with rage. She didn't even see Charlize and Enrique behind the World Champion. She didn't need to. In one swift move, she strided across the floor and with all her strength, raised her fist and punched Tyson down on the floor. Just as she collected her fist back, a palm came in contact with her cheek.

Raising her head, she barely saw Charlize's glare as another slap turned her head aside. Charlize spoke, her tone hissed and ushered, as if she was trying to keep her anger inside, "Be glad I'm not in the mood to fight you now. I've got more important things to handle than _you_." She spat, "Just remember this, Meyers. Mess with **my** class, and you'll be messing with my fist. Touch anyone in my class again and I'll shove your head so far up your ass, you'll be gettin' high of your own fart fumes."

Lily slapped her back. "After getting high to so many kind of alcohols, chemicals, I'd probably be immune to my own fart fumes, thank you very much." Scowling, she grabbed her bit chip and walked away with seething rage. There was no way she could win this one.

Enrique grinned at Charlize, "Touché. Now, if only you weren't so smitten with Kon, I would've asked you out, already."

Twitch. "You want a bitch slap, punk?"

"err... I'll keep quiet."

"Criminey, that girl has some punch." Tyson rubbed his chin with a wince, "She is **so **not my type."

"I'll be damned if she's your type." Charlize shook her head, and looked at Enrique, who had positioned himself beside Riku's motionless body. Immediately, her eyes softened, "How's Riku?"

Enrique sighed, and gave a small grin, "That Meyers must've overdone her. Just look at these wounds. I don't know how she got it, though. From Meyers bit beast? It's impossible. The only one I know that can do that is Bryan from the Demolition Boys."

"Yup. It's definitely not Meyer's bit beast." Charlize confirmed, kneeling down to snatch Riku's blade from the ground. "She did that to herself."

"Herself!" Tyson's eyes widened in disbelief, "Some kind of connection to her bitbeast then?"

"Not really. Long story. If you want an early explanation, all I can offer you is that Riku Kurairi Fuchoin Azuki is one of the reckless persons in the face of this planet." Charlize nodded, completely supporting her opinion on the poor girl,

Tyson stared at her and pointed, "You're such a horrible person."

Enrique nodded, "Un, un. I agree."

Charlize stuck her tongue out, "Bite me. Anyway, we need to get Riku to the hospital. The problem is, how? I left my phone back at the hospital, I'm sure you all did, too. No money to use pay phones, I'm sure you both are broke, so it all means that you're useless."

"Wtf!"

Charlize chose to ignore that, "Tyson?"

Tyson raised an eyebrow, before shaking his head, blushing furiously, "I am NOT touching a girl's body when she's unconscious!"

"Oh, get a grip. You're not thinking of doing anything to her, are you?" Charlize peered closely at him,

"NO!"

"Cut the crap." Charlize stuck her tongue out once again, "Enrique? I can't carry her. She's heavy. She eats too much." She grinned, _I just hope Riku's not awake. I wonder what the heck would happen to me once she finds out I just said that. Hohohoho._

"Yeah, whatever." Enrique grinned as well, carrying Riku, bridal style, "This is the way a prince should carry her princess, Tyson." The blonde flashed a wink.

Tyson rolled his eyes and smirked, "As if you'll ever find a princess in this lifetime, lover boy."

Before Enrique could retort a reply back, Charlize smacked the blonde and the World Champion both on the heads, "Stop nagging, you mucking forons. This is no time to joke. We gotta hurry. I should let you know, that some of Riku's wounds are still bleeding."

Yep, Enrique and Tyson set into a sprint. There was no way they were gonna let someone bleed halfway to death. Charlize wasn't worried, though. She knew perfectly well what Riku was capable of. _That girl is abnormal, I tell yah._

Walking out of the alleyway, she peered from right to left to see if anyone had been watching. None. And no Meyers either. _Woo hoo. _She crossed the streets, ignoring the yells of the drivers in the cars passing by. Entering the convenient store, she took a can of soda, slammed a few coins on the counter and walked away, ignoring the surprised stare of the employee.

_Abnormal people like her can be awakened by the most peculiar objects._

* * *

"Max!"

Kyoko froze. She knew that voice. Even if the voice had come from the cellphone, she **knew **that voice. The voice that haunted her ever since the start of the school year. Gulping, she wished the floor would eat her whole. _ Mrs. Judy... No! Now is not the time to think about that! But... oh noooooo... I'm about to terrorize my **coach** for America's sake!_

"Kyoko?"

"Eek!" With a startled jump, the girl flew upwards, before landing on the floor with a loud thud. "Itaiii..."

"That has gotta hurt." Ruth noted with slight amusement, "You gotta teach me how to fly like that, Kyo."

"Haha, very funny." Kyoko stuck her tongue out, but inside, she was practically stuck in a blizzard. _What am I supposed to dooooo? _"Why the hell am I thinking about Scooby Doo at a time like this?" She muttered under her breath,

"You like Scooby Doo?" Max chirped, now closing his cellphone, "I like Scooby Doo, and I think everyone should like Scooby Doo, too. Scooby Doo should rule the world. Uh-huh. Scooby Doo rule, don't you think so too? Do _you_ like Scooby Doo? And I don't know what the hell I just said." He gave a lopsided grin, rubbing the back of his head,

Kyoko stared at him as if he had grown a third head, before returning to her own world of sulking. _Nooooo..._

"Sorry, I just **have** to make one silly comment when I get nervous."

"It's fine... just fine... sooo fine..."

"Should we call the mental hospital for this one?" Robert offered,

"I have the number." Johnny sparked,

"Now that's not very nice." Toni nodded, "You guys are mean. Very mean. Yep, really mean. Really, really, really, mean."

"Yes..." Robert started slowly, "We're mean."

"And very out of style." Kai smirked, speaking up for the first time ever since they got to the hospital. _"Mean _people are out right now._"_

"Then, what, praytell, is **in**?" Robert challenged,

"Evil, demented, psychotic guys who knows how to wear a trenchcoat."

"w00t! Now **that's** my type!" Akari grinned widely,

Johnny, however, was having a hard time picturing Kai Hiwatari in a trenchcoat.

* * *

And a few meters away, Akira Hatake was having the time of his life, now finishing his last bowl of ramen. The 105th.

"Uhm..." The waitress nervously neared him, holding up the bill, "Your bill, sir."

"Oh." Akira was not surprised at the high price the piece of paper held. The waitress squealed and swore she just saw fox ears appear on the teacher's head, "Put it on that man's bill." He pointed to the old man in the middle wearing an outdated _hakama_, balancing a kendo stick on the tip of his nose, dancing around and obviously attracting a growing audience. _Sorry, Mr. Granger. I'm kinda broke right now._

"Y-yes, sir."

Grinning, Akira left the shop and went back to the hospital.


	10. chapter 9

**KK:** Hoo. Back from three days of total fun with friends, and now, I'm united with meh beloved compu and ready to type away. .w. whee! fufufufu... anyway, blasted I'm seriously hating their new editor. I'm losing my writing style cause of QuickEdit 2.03 or something... whatever that editor is called. xX I can't write properly like this... so please excuse me if you see any wrong punctuations down there. -sobs- it's all fault... eep... haha... urk, I can't express myself properly... nuu... there's alot of keys in da keyboard that's not allowed, so no more decent happeh faces for me... noo... -sulks in a corner-

* * *

**Summary:** In order to participate in the upcoming tournament, the BladeBreakers must get a diploma from a university as their application form. In other words, they have to go to school. And in Fukairi High, too. That proves just how unlucky they are, when they get stuck with a class that wants every teacher to perish. "STUDENT'S RULES!" OC fic

This is about the BladeBreakers going to school, and they get stuck with the most known and most feared class. Oh no, they weren't bullies. They were feared because of their ability to make their teachers run from the school as if the devil himself was chasing them. The BladeBreakers would have the most fun of their lives.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own BeyBlade or any of it's characters. They belong to Aoki Takao and the OC's found in this story belongs to their respective owners. I only own the story, the school, Pakunoda, Akira and Riku.

Kyoko - belongs to **Zero-Coyote**

Charlize - belongs to **cookie crumbs**

Akari - belongs to **BloodyCrystal**  
_  
_Ruth - belongs to **tiger-of-ice**

Toni - belongs to **Bed 'N' Breakfast**

Lily - belongs to **gurly neko**

* * *

I deeply apologize if any of the characters seem OOC in any way, and if you find mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me. I appreciate help at all times, ne? Arigatou, minnaand gomen nasai.

**cookie crumbs, **I don't mind about you using Riku for your fic. Though I am quite flattered that you want to use Riku. -glomps- And about the joint fic, I'd love to! I couldn't find your e-mail though, and I don't know why anyone can't see my e-mail, but well, if you want, you can just e-mail here: Anyway, thanks also for staying nearby throughout this whole time ever since the fic started.

**BloodyCrystal,** don't worry, I really intend to update sooner. Nothing's stopping me now. xX bwahahahaha! ahem, well, if you spot any mistakes, please tell me.

* * *

**Academically Insane  
- chapter 9 -**

"You'd think maybe after the bitchslaps I gave her, she'd come back?" Charlize raised an eyebrow at the person beside her, awaiting an answer.

"Probably." Akari shrugged, "But it doesn't matter. We've got the BBA on our side, as well as four of the top bladers in Europe... well... three, at least." She laughed nervously, pointing at her back, "Besides, she did a bad thing messing with Ray Kon, member of the BladeBreakers **and** the White Tigers."

"Touché." Charlize nodded, "As well as Riku. She may not look like it, but that girl has powerful friends elsewhere."

It's been more than two hours ever since Riku was admitted to the hospital, and ever since then, Ray hadn't moved a beat. Surprisingly, the hospital allowed them to place Riku's room right next to Ray's. Enrique and Tyson returned back to being themselves, and the rest simply inched away the blonde to get rid of the metallic smell of blood. The halls were empty now except for them as the sky was now tinted orange and a slight purple as the sun started to set, and a few stars tinkled up behind the clouds. Akira had volunteered to watch over Riku after the hospital was done with the treatment, and was now settled inside the room where the girl lay sleeping.

Just then, a loud bang echoed through the halls followed by a few cracks and deafening sounds, before a squeaking Akira ran out of Riku's room and raced down the stairs, and Kai peered down the window and raised an eyebrow as he saw Akira's shrieking figure head for the ramen shop.

"Oh my..." Kyoko's eyes practically bulged as she watched the teacher down the hospital, "What the hell did Riku do now?" She raced from the hall inside the room, followed by everyone that wasn't named Kai, Robert or Johnny.

"Riku!" Toni burst into the room, and was met with a yawning idiot.

"Hmm..." Riku purred, stretching her arms up with a contented smile, "That was a nice sleep." She rubbed her eyes with a stifled yawn and leaned back in her pillow.

"You idiot! We were worried sick!" Akari practically choked the poor girl into unconsciousness,

"Anou sa..." Riku sweat dropped, "Gomen, but Meyers wouldn't let me leave so... uhm... yeah... what could I do? Oh yeah, how's Ray doing, by the way?"

"Nope, still out cold." Tyson replied, "But the doctor said he'll be fine after a few well-deserved rests, though."

"That's good to hear." Riku nodded, and yawned once again.

"Still sleepy, Riku?" Ruth grinned, "We can come back next time, you know."

"Hm, it's alright. I won't be able to sleep anwyay, still waiting for Hatake to come back." She grinned widely as a familiar memory spread into her mind,

"What did you do to Hatake-sensei anyway?" Max raised an eyebrow,

Riku looked deep in thought, as if she was finding the right words, "Well... he smelled of ramen... and... I was hungry... and..."

"We get it." Toni chuckled,

"Everyone knows how cranky you get when hungry." Charlize smirked,

"Yep." Riku gave out a sweat drop before narrowing her eyes towards Charlize, "And I heard that, Cole!"

Charlize jumped, and laughed nervously, "Uhm... oops?"

"Don't _oops_ me! I am **not** heavy! Sure, I admit, I eat too much, BUT I AM NOT HEAVY!" She sniffed, and rubbed her eyes once again, before turning to Enrique, "Ne, Enrique? I'm not heavy... am I?" She gave stared at him with watery eyes and bit her lip, sniffing once again.

Enrique grinned and walked towards the girl, casually slinging an arm over her shoulder, "Of course not, babe. You're as light as a feather!"

And at that same moment, as Riku raised a finger to point at Charlize, her elbow struck Enrique's shin and threw him towards the wall and paying absolutely no attention to him, Riku pouted at her friend, "See! I am not heavy! Mou!"

"Ouch." Charlize completely ignored her and smirked as Enrique struggled to stand up, "That has gotta hurt. Good going, Riku."

"Eh?" The black-haired girl turned to the blonde and looked as if a ton of brick had just struck her, "Enrique! Sorry! I didn't - mou, gomen nasai!"

"'Tis all lovely, my pet." Enrique reassured her, before rubbing the back of his head, "But it still hurts here, though. Care to kiss it and make it better?" He gave his best puppy dog eyes and grinned widely as Riku nodded furiously, mumbling apologies here and there.

He was about to get closer though, when Akari elbowed him on the head, "Don't play games, Giancarlo! Poor Riku here is still innocent and pure, unlike **you**!"

"w00t!" Tyson cheered, "Good going, Akari! Haha, Enrique, she gotcha good!"

"Hmph." Kai appeared by the door, looking absolutely pissed off at having his nap disturbed, "Blasted doctor said Ray's awake and up for visiting."

And just as he finished that last sentence, everyone was out in a flash, leaving the room completely silent once again. Riku gave out a ghost smile, completely unaware of the unusual silence roaming the room, _Pure and... innocent, huh? _She gazed at her hands and stared longingly at them, _Yeah, right. With these tainted hands, pure and innocent is simply a joke. _

She looked up and looked at Kai with a confused look, silently asking why he was still by the door. Kai sighed and closed the door, walking near the form on the bed and looked down at her with the same unreadable expression he was known for. Riku blinked at him, "W-what?"

Kai leaned over and snatched a necklace from his pocket, snapping it close when it was finally nestled around Riku's neck and with a soft whisper, _"Go find him." _left the room in silent composure.

* * *

The night came upon them quickly and darkness engulfed the hospital halls, the visitors were ushered outside for the visiting hours were already finished. Tyson and the others left without saying good bye to either Ray or Riku, for the nurses wouldn't let them. And about Ray's case, how **could** they say good bye? Ray wouldn't utter a word. He just sat there staring longingly outside the window with hollow eyes, not even sparing his friends a glance.

Akira's case, however, he managed to sneak in as Riku's guardian, saying he would sleep there to provide the girl some company. Sure enough, when he came to the room with a ramen take-outs enough to feed an elephant and closed the door, he found the ramen falling on the floor (still intact, of course) as he soon also found his arms full with a crying Riku.

"Riku..." His eyes immediately softened as a familiar feeling that he thought was gone washed over him. It was the same feeling when Riku was under his care years ago. "I won't be able to help you if you don't tell me."

"He's..." Riku hiccupped, burying her face deeper against Akira's shirt, "He's alive, Aki! He's alive!"

_Aki... _The nickname that Riku used to call him years back. "Alive? Who?"

"Shiva! He's alive! I can't believe it! He's alive! I'm so happy..." She sniffed, pulling back a little, showing the necklace that Kai gave her earlier, "Kai," She sniffed, "He gave me this necklace earlier, and said I should go find _him_! I know this necklace, Aki! Shiva's alive!"

"What?" Akira blinked, "Kai? What does he have to do with the Kururu Tribe? And what connection do you have with Shiva anyway?"

"I don't know, but Kai knows something! Shiva's alive, Aki! I can't believe it!" Riku wiped her eyes messily, "Shiva's my half-brother. He has always been there ever since my real brother and my sister left to travel the world. I don't know where they are, but Shiva's alive! I can't believe he survived the massacre! Kai knows something! He does, I know it! I want to find him, Aki! Now I know he's alive, I want to find him!"

"Alrighty then." Akira smiled, brushing away a strand of hair that had fallen in front of Riku's eyes, "But first, let's get some sleep, shall we?"

* * *

Grandpa mumbled something incoherent under his breath, before going on with the lesson, "And this, mah man, is why (O, O) is called the origin! Yah gets, mah peeps?"

The class all answered in chorus, too put down to even think about plots about making teachers life a living hell. Ruth raised a hand, to which Grandpa answered immediately, "Granger-sensei, where's Hatake-sensei?"

"Good question!" Grandpa nodded, "After that blasted teacher put about 105 dishes on my bill, the punk had the nerve to disappear like that! Oh, when I get my hands on him! HE THINKS HE CAN GET AWAY FROM DA FEARLESS LEGENDAREH SUPAH HEROH OF ALL TIME!" He doubled over when a - obviously smelling - shoe hit him on his head,

Tyson called from the class lazily, "Legendareh supah heroh? What a freak."

"WHAT'DJA SAY! RESPECT YAH ELDERS, TY MAH MAN!"

"ELDERS! HA! YOU ADMIT THAT YOU'RE OLD!"

"AGE IS NUTHIN' BUT A NUMBAH, PEEPS! OLD GRAMPA HERE MAY BEH AGING, BUT LIL OLE ME WILL ALWAYS BEH A KID A HEART!"

"HAH! KEEP DREAMING, GRAMPS!"

And that was how the day went on.

* * *

"What? Why?" Toni practically screamed at the doctor's face, "We can't visit Riku? Why's that? We just visited her yesterday!"

"I'm sorry." The doctor apologized for what seemed the umpteenth time, "But she is simply not available for visiting. Please come back another day."

"Listen here, lady." Charlize stepped up, "We visited her just yesterday and she was hopping like an energized bunny. Her wounds are minor, so may I ask, praytell, why is she not available for visiting at **visiting hours**? She's not even supposed to be confined like this!"

"Well, little missy, I am simply sorry." The doctor looked at her sternly, "I've got tight orders to keep visitors out of this room. Even Ms. Azuki herself agreed to this condition, so there is simply nothing I can do. Now if you please excuse me, I've got other things to attend to." And turning to her side, "Mr. Hiwatari, may I please excuse you for a moment?"

"Kai?" Ruth raised an eyebrow, "Okay, she won't let us in Riku's room and is talking to Kai? About what?"

"Who knows?" Kyoko shrugged, "I wonder what's up with Riku, though. The doctor said that Riku herself agreed to that plan."

"Maybe something's popped up." Akari shrugged, and tried to turn the knob, "Knew it. Locked." She knocked lightly and pressed her ear to the door, "Riku? You there?" She was, however, pushed lightly to the side by none other than Kai who raised an eyebrow at her, before opening the door, stepping in the room and closed it. Akari tried to turn the knob once again and as she thought, it was still locked.

Kyoko nodded, "Right, now this freaky."

* * *

In the other room, however, Ray was back to normal and Tyson and the others found it unnecessary to talk about the past events. "Darn that grandpa! Just a few insults and he goes around with that sword of his just trying to get a piece of me! Argh!"

"Come on, Tyson." Ray grinned, "You and your grandpa really should stop fighting."

"Yep, I can just imagine the whole year full of _old and young _lectures instead of Algebra and Physics. If we're lucky, we may even avoid the _birds and the bees _lecture!" Max grinned and laughed heartily,

"Now **that** I wouldn't mind listening to!" Enrique grinned, ending up sprawled on the floor with Johnny fist planted firmly on his cheek,

"Pervert." Johnny twitched and returned to his original position on the couch in the room.

Robert raised an eyebrow, "Really, Enrique. You may have a lot of females drooling over you but I seriously doubt you'd be finding yourself a permanent wife at this point. How absolutely uncouth to live such a sad life, right, Enrique?"

"Hey, just playing around." Enrique grinned and stuck his tongue,

"Playing around with girls?" Max mused with a wide grin, "That's not very nice."

"Hey, hey, why is everyone against me now?"

"Come on, guys, be a little nice to Enrique here." Ray grinned,

"Nice to **him**? Ha, yeah right!" Tyson grinned evilly, as Enrique stuck her tongue out at him with a sour expression.

"Jealous, Ty? You just can't beat a person with flawless beauty such as me! Hohohoho!"

"You're acting like a rich snobby girl." Max grinned, "All you need is a fan and longer hair and you're off to go!"

"Jealous! **HA! **As if! Let's see if you're as flawless as you think you are! You should have a girlfriend before this month and **should** be able to be with her for as long as we graduate from this place!"

"You're on!" Enrique grinned, "How much then?"

"5,000 yen!"

"Ka-ching! You're on!"

Ray was** sure **that Enrique's eyes just shone and turned into yen signs. "You guys..."


	11. chapter 10

**KK**: This was supposed to be updated earlier, but my uncle, my little brother and my older sister, along with me, are all racing for the computer. TT.TT Ah, well, I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't include much, but I tried to make it longer. Hopefully, things would heat up in the next chapter.

* * *

**Summary: **In order to participate in the upcoming tournament, the BladeBreakers must get a diploma from a university as their application form. In other words, they have to go to school. And in Fukairi High, too. That proves just how unlucky they are, when they get stuck with a class that wants every teacher to perish. "STUDENT'S RULES!" OC fic

This is about the BladeBreakers going to school, and they get stuck with the most known and most feared class. Oh no, they weren't bullies. They were feared because of their ability to make their teachers run from the school as if the devil himself was chasing them. The BladeBreakers would have the most fun of their lives.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own BeyBlade or any of it's characters. They belong to Aoki Takao and the OC's found in this story belongs to their respective owners. I only own the story, the school, Pakunoda, Akira, Aizawa and Riku.

Kyoko - belongs to **Zero-Coyote**

Charlize - belongs to **cookie crumbs**

Akari - belongs to **BloodyCrystal**

Ruth - belongs to** tiger-of-ice  
**  
Toni - belongs to **Bed 'N' Breakfast**

* * *

I deeply apologize if any of the characters seem OOC in any way, and if you find mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me. I appreciate help at all times, ne? Arigatou, minna and gomen nasai.

* * *

**Academically Insane  
- chapter 10 -**

"What!" Tyson's jaw dropped to the ground as he eyed the girl in Enrique's arms. "In just one day? I can't believe it! He managed to get a girl in just one day!"

"Well..." Max sweat dropped with a shrug, "That's Enrique for you. Oh, and that girl's in our class, right? She sits at the front row, I think..."

"So uncouth." Robert scoffed, "Girls are a waste of time and I simply cannot understand why Enrique insists to spend his time with them." Of course, that was spoken quietly, to himself even.

"Not to mention really slutty ones." Johnny muttered under his breath so that he could only hear it and snickered, just as Enrique and the girl arrived sat at their table.

It was already nighttime and the teams decided to celebrate for Ray's release from the hospital, and that was the time Enrique chose to introduce his **new** girlfriend. The girl was from their class, if Ray remembered correctly. She wasn't ugly, just a bit... improper. Well, she was better than what that Meyers looked like and that suited Ray just fine. The girl had waist-length navy blue hair and wonderful cerulean eyes, but the short leather skirt she wore revealed too much for any of the boy's liking. Other than that, she was fine except she clung too much for Enrique's liking. Either she was just undeniably horny or she was shy and wanted some social comfort.

"Hey, Aizawa-san, what would you like to drink? Coke? Iced Tea? Anything?"

"Coke is fine, thank you." Aizawa blushed and fumbled with her hands,

"Come on, I honestly don't understand why the hell you're so fidgety." Tyson grinned, "Though I can understand that being with Enrique must be so stressful. That guy's just a jerk, can't even make a girl-"

A cracking of bones was heard as a bottle of pepper hit Tyson squarely in the nose. Enrique grinned in triumph, "Score one!"

"A-anou..." Aizawa blushed again, "I don't mind Enrique that much, I think he's pretty sweet."

"What did he do this time?" Johnny laid back boredly,

"Uhm, well... he gave me roses, chocolate and a necklace... I think that it was nice of him to spend that much for me."

"Well, Aizawa-san, you must really like spending time with him." Ray offered a reply before Tyson or Johnny could retort one that would probably make the girl wince.

"A-ah, well, I do." If possible, Aizawa blushed even harder and Enrique's grin just seemed to keep on getting wider.

"There's really no need to be shy!" Max chirped, "I assure you, we'll have you laughing like an idiot in no time!"

_"Ah! What the hell! Let go of me!"_

Heads shot up and eyes darted to the side as a girl screamed her lungs out, taking back her hand that had just so carelessly made contact with a groggy fat old man's cheek. The man obviously managed to touch the girls bottom and thus resulted his throbbing cheek. He gave a lecherously disgusting smile, "Come on, babe, just one touch?"

"In your face!"

"Hey!" Tyson stood up, "That's no way to treat a lady!"

The man hung his head to the side and gave Tyson a scowl. "And who are you, punk? This girl has nothing to do with you!"

Max's eyes widened when he saw the girl and immediately leapt to his feet and ran to the girl's side, "Kyoko! What are you doing here?"

"We..." Kyoko stopped herself from spitting at the old and obviously drunk guy in front of her and turned to Max, "We just wanted to eat dinner. And this... this bastard had the nerve to even come close within five meters of me!"

When the drunkard stopped trading insults with Tyson, he eyed Max with remorse and sneered, "And who are you?"

Max turned and scowled at him, "I'm afraid **I **should be asking you that question. Who do you think you are touching my friend like that?"

Akari stepped up from behind Kyoko and pointed a finger at the beast, "Hey, you good-for-nothing, perverted, idiotic, stupid, bastardized, pig-headed, smelly freak with rotten teeth and wearing an obviously fake purple wig." She gave a smug grin, before quickly delivering a sharp jab on the man's jaw with her elbow, "Nobody messes with my friends when I'm around."

The man was obviously seething by now. "Why you, little brat!" He gave a shout and a hiss of air, raising his fist. Time stopped as the fist drew nearer to Akari's face and just as it reached it's destination, all eyes widened as a blur of black passed through their eyes and a young man, no older than the age of 20 came into the scene, stopping the fist with most unlikely instrument.

Chopsticks.

The boy rubbed his temples with the other hand and sighed heavily, "I'm quite broke right now and I really need a good pay, so I won't settle for the boss screaming saliva on my face again once he found out that I let a fight happen in his restaurant. Now please, pay for what you have just eaten and leave immediately."

"Oh yeah?" The guy sneered, "Well, who do you-" He stopped short when he felt a small tug at his pocket and before he knew it, a pair of chopsticks gave the boy a few rectangular paper, and the boy immediately flipped through a couple of bills.

"This would most likely do it." The boy shrugged, "Now all that's left is for you to leave."

Biting his lip in anger, he glared at the waiter and stomped out of the restaurant. The boy turned to Kyoko, Akari and Max with an apologetic expression, "I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience. Please forget what just happened."

"Aw, man, you seriously kicked some butt!" Tyson cheered, ignoring the crooked stares he received from other people at the restaurant for using such language,

"You think so?" The boy offered a small grin, "Good to know someone approves of my skills." He grinned wider this time, before turning to Kyoko and Akari, "Now ladies, may I get you two your seats?"

"No, don't bother." Max chirped up, beaming at the waiter, "They're with us."

Kyoko and Akari stared at Max as if he had just grown a second head, "We are?"

"Yep."

The boy chuckled, "Very well, then." He followed them to their table and took out a pad and a pen. "What shall be your orders?"

As the group finished telling their orders, Tyson spoke up again with the same incredulous tone, "Hey, dude, you've got serious skills. Care to teach me some?"

"Maybe." The boy winked, "Hey, kid, what's your name?"

"Me? Tyson Granger!" Tyson pumped a fist in the air and huffed as the boy's eyes widened,

"**The** Tyson Granger? Man, things are popping up now! And to think I even **considered **going half-day today!" The boy grinned,

"Good to know someone knows me for my greatness!"

As Tyson rambled on about his oh-so-powerful self that ended with Akari, Kyoko and Max all elbowing him in the head, Ray turned to the boy and let out a small grin, "What's your name, then?"

"My name?" The boy shrugged, and turned to return to the kitchen, leaving only one reply and a wink. "My name's Shiva."

* * *

"Here. Put our bill to this man." Charlize yawned boredly as she handed the waitress a picture, a slip of paper and their bill back.

As Ruth and Toni watched the waitress walk away, they both had the same look of surprise. Toni turned to Charlize with a worried expression, "That's not Principal Pakunoda again, right? You know the last time we sent our bill to her, we had to endure 2 hours of one helluva lecture about respect and yada yada!"

"I said **man**, Toni. Pakunoda is a **woman**. A woman who wears too much make up at that one and thinks too much for our class." Charlize grinned,

Ruth slammed her right fist to an open palm with a knowingly expression, "Charlize, you never stop, do you? Akira Hatake! Am I right?"

"Yep." Charlize prepared to stand up, "Now let's go back to the hospital. Riku must be out by now."

_"Of course I am!"_

All three heads turned upwards and Toni almost fell back when Riku clumsily slipped and doubled over, Toni stopping her fall. "Really, Riku, you should learn to take it easy."

Riku huffed and pouted upwards at her friend, and stood up by herself, "And you think **you're** doing anything better?"

"I never said it was a bad thing." Toni grinned and gave out a _peace _ sign,

"Riku!" Ruth smiled warmly, "It's good to know you're still up and jumping."

"Yep!" Riku grinned then turned to Charlize to greet her as well, but before she even opened her mouth, an elbow collided at the back of her skull, "Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwch!"

"Serves you right for locking us out!" Charlize huffed, crossing her arms in front of her,

"But it wasn't my fault!" Riku whined, sniffling a bit,

"The doctor said you also agreed to the condition. Riku, what happened?" Ruth looked over the girl with a concerned expression,

"I was asleep the whole time!" Riku pouted, "The whole afternoon, I was asleep! Akira wanted to talk to Kai privately and used my room, and since he knew that if Kai came, you guys would come, too, so he requested the hospital to lock the door and call Kai in... I didn't even know what they were talking about!" She whined, flopping her arms up and down beside her, "They wouldn't tell me! They were so mean to me, and... and..."

Charlize, Ruth and Toni all twitched as they pictured Riku on the hospital bed, sleeping like a log with a bubble forming out of her nostril, with Akira and Kai beside her, with knives and nuclear bombs, dressed like mad scientists, plotting how to pull her intestines out.

Toni held Riku by the shoulders and practically shook her, "You had no idea what they were talking about! What if they were plotting something? What if they were discussing something really private?" She grinned wickedly and pulled out large, round glasses from out of nowhere, "It's gotta be hot news if they were taking desperate measures such as that!"

Charlize threw her up in the air for that, where she disappeared in the night sky before falling back down and landing flat on her face. "Ahem." She then fixed her eyes on Riku, "You really didn't know what they were talking about?"

"I heard a bit through my subconscious." Riku answered, feeling a bit goofy using such a long word, "Just a few words."

"And?"

Riku hesitated. Silence. A moment passed.

Ruth smiled and put a hand on Riku's shoulder, "It's alright, Riku. We won't pressure you."

"Yep, that's right!" Toni appeared, faces full of bandages and band-aids. "So let's go on through more important matters! Where the hell did you get the necklace? It looks so cool!"

"That's not important! What **is **important is that you ate dinner without me!"

Charlize grinned, "Anyone ready for seconds?" Everyone answered enthusiastically. "Now, that's settled! Grandpa Granger will be treating us this time! Hohoho!"

"What? But Grandpa's not here..."

"You'll see, Riku, you'll see."

* * *

The next day, a boring lecture about the slope of a line greeted them all warmly, especially Ray. Akira -- now sporting a black eye, obviously from Grampa's stick that greeted him this morning -- raised an eyebrow at the class and put the book he was using down his desk, "Now that we're done and have nothing more intellectual to discuss, let me announce something before I give you your free time."

"Someone have obviously been putting their bills under my name." Akira grumbled, _Good thing's Gramps isn't here. Hohoho. _"But that is the least of my worries."

The class all stared at him boredly and Akira took that as the cue to continue. "About the bulletin board," He paused. No one reacted. "where my and Grandpa -- who is obviously not here -- pictures are seen... I won't point any finger to just anybody because I know that all of you are involved but I, however, would like to call one person." He scanned the class. No reaction. Grinning to himself for having such a wonderful class, he faced Riku, "Miss Azuki? If you would be so kind enough to step up in front of the classroom."

Riku raised a tired eyebrow at him and stood up wearily, yawning and stretching, apparently having just been woken from a nap. "Hai?" She walked across the classroom and stopped just in front of the guy,

"You were the ones who was in charge of replacing the originals with the fake through computer, am I correct?"

Riku slumped against the desk and yawned, staring at Akira through her eyelashes, "And what if I am?"

Some of the boys in the class stood up halfway in case Riku needed them in any way. Tyson and the others all looked up with surprised expressions, having no idea that the class was really **this** close that anyone would be ready to defend anyone.

Akira grinned, "I congratulate for making such a wonderfully made secondary photograph..." Now wearing a lecherous smile that meant only nothing but trouble, he sported out several pictures and posters and shoved them in Riku's hands. "Can you make me more? Yeah, yeah, place this picture over here, and make sure you get my good side. And this picture here. I want this poster like this. And-"

"Yo!" The syllable echoed through the halls and Grandpa raised an eyebrow at Akira and pointed his sword at the man, "You insolent young man!"

Time seemed to stop at Grandpa and Akira engaged in a staring contest. Finally, Grandpa sported out some pictures of his own and drooled, "Forgetting to calling Grandpa Granger for such a time like this! Riku, you're da girl I'm looking for! Think you can replace these ugly old men with my pikchazz? Gramps here is more deserving to these lovely women in these posters here than any of them rich posers! Hohoho!"

"GRANDPA!" Tyson erupted, turning red with embarrassment, "HAVE YOU NO SHAME?"

The boys who stood up all slumped back in their seats dumbfoundedly and as the class continued to stare at Akira and Grandpa as if they had just grown second heads right then and there, Riku was back in dreamland, sleeping while standing.

"I'll give you a week! 1,000 yen!"

"That's nothing, Gramps! 1,500 yen! Not enough? I'll give you two weeks! 2,000 yen!"

"Do mine first, lovely ladeh! 3 weeks! 3,000 yen!"

"Mine first! 3,500!"

"4,000!"

"5,000!"

By the time Riku woke up, the bidding already reached 10,000 and she grinned tiredly, "14,000 yen, it is! 14,000 from Hatake-sensei, 14,000 from Grandpa! I'll give you your pictures at the same time! For the amount of money, gimme just three days!"

"That's mah girl!" Grandpa laughed heartily like an insane lunatic, striding off through the halls and onto the food court of the school.

"Remember, Riku, three days! Hohoho!" Akira was practically drooling as he gave Riku a pat on the back and walked away as well, "Oh, and free time!"

As Riku plopped back in her seat, she was already intent on sleeping. She took out a calculator from her bag and now, pumping up a fist in the air, she broke the eerie silence of the room with a shout, "1,120 yen each for everyone!"

What followed next is a series of shouts and whistles.

But back in the classroom, not everyone was rejoicing. Max sweat dropped as he gave his buddy a comforting pat on the back, "There, there, Tyson." Tyson, was more than ever mortified and seemed to have been frozen solid on his spot.

Kyoko grinned, "Boys..." Charlize, who sat beside her, finished her sentence with a cheer. "Will be boys!"

"And in this case... it's **definitely not **a bad thing!" Toni winked,

"Somehow, I'm glad to be part of this class." Ruth grinned

"You should be!" Akari whistled and pranced around the classroom, much like what their other classmates were doing.

* * *

As class 4-9 cheered their lives away, Akira and Grandpa walked back to their room to the very top of the building, both with very satisfied faces. But then again, their happiness were always so short-lived that once they slid the door open, their jaws dropped to the floor and with very horrified faces, screamed at the top of their lungs and fled from the building.

Worms. Cockroaches. Ants. Spiders. Slugs. Snails.

Bugs. Were. In. Their. Room.

* * *

The cheerings stopped and the classroom was once again engulfed in an eerie silence as two ear-breaking screams echoed through the whole school and almost on instinct, every student in class 4-9 scurried across their classroom and to the window, where they watched with amused and knowing faces as two figures below ran for their lives.

"Should we pity them?" Aizawa smiled, having seemingly enjoyed the whole show. Despite her shyness and timidity, in this classroom, she felt like herself, and everyone was fine with it.

A boy grinned widely to himself and whistled, "First we get money and now we get this satisfying view of two old geezers running as if they just saw a ghost. Man, life is **good**!"

"I wonder what'll they do about the bugs? I mean, they don't have anywhere else but this building." A girl wondered out loud and the rest simply shrugged, not caring at all.

Back in the classroom, the BladeBreakers, Robert, Johnny and Enrique all raised their eyebrows, obviously having no idea of what was currently happening. Oh well, they still have the money, though. Though it didn't matter, really. Ah, the advantages of being a blader.

* * *

Seven hours later, Akira and Grandpa stormed into the school wearing ridiculous white suits, both holding huge hoses as they stomped their way up to the roof.

And Riku was still sleeping in the classroom.


End file.
